Die etwas andere Liebesgeschichte
by Kiavalou
Summary: Die ultimative Autobiographie der Akane: naiv, schlüpfrig und schwachsinnig im Kampf gegen Liebe, Intrigen und üblen Schweinskram. Den Trailer gibt's auf youtube unter den Stichworten ranma trailer humor


_Ich möchte betont darauf hinweisen, dass dieser Text einen gewissen, geistigen Reifegrad erfordert - ansonsten wird es kaum Sinn machen, ihn zu lesen, da er mit eindeutigen Zweideutigkeiten gespickt ist und man in der Lage sein muss, diese zu erkennen und verstehen. _

_Natürlich habe ich keine Rechte betreffend der Charaktere, allerdings bin ich stolz, mir eigendenkend diesen Schwachsinn ausphilosophiert zu haben. _

_Den Trailer zu diesem Film wird man auf der allseits bekannten Seite unter den Stichworten "ranma trailer humor" finden. _

**

* * *

Die etwas andere Liebesgeschichte**

Sie sehen sich einer in ihrer unerträglichen Vereinsamung gefährlich gelangweilten Autorin gegenüber, welche mit Koffein vollgepumpt einer langen Nacht mit kampflüsternen Augen entgegenblickt. Möglicherweise fragen Sie sich, wie Sie mir entkommen können... aber schon flüstert ihnen der unheilvolle, hochtragende Hauch 1 des grausamen, allmächtigüberwältigenden Schicksals, der von sonnenverlorenen Schlagschatten der Nachtseite eines Spaziergangs vom nahegelegenen Kiosk - mit der Bildzeitung unter dem Arm geklemmt – 2 durch das unheimlich anheimelnd heimelige Heim heimlich zwitschernder Spatzen und einem tollwütigen Zwergpinscher, der Jagd auf Kleinkinder macht, welche sich im Sandkasten daran begeben, _seine_ Sternchenform mit dem angenagten Plastik auszubuddeln, kurzum: 2 durch den Park2, wenn der Sand schön unter dem abgewetzten Profil der Sonderangebotsgesundheitstreter knirscht, 3 welche so wundervoll mit Ihrem schreiend bunten4, uralten und aus Bequemlich- und Gemütlichkeit sowie Komfort (NICHT aus Geiz!) behaltenen und nicht schon längst den Nutznießern der dritten Welt (kein Wasser zum Trinken?? Die stellen Ansprüche!) „gespendeten" (also günstig entsorgten ) 4Trainingsanzug (made in China, da man ja die dort ansässige Wirtschaft nur unterstützen will, nicht etwa aus Sparsamkeit, oh nein) kontrastieren, 3 und kleine, fiese Steinchen, die ja sowieso alle „Sch in der Birne" sind, sich zwischen ihre kosmetisch einwandfreien, pedikürescheuen, exhibitionistisch veranlagten Hornhauthühneraugenzurschausteller und den Kork der Birkenstockimitatsohle zwängen und ihre empfindliche Haut schmerzhaft durchbrechen, geradezu Agonie und Höllenqualen injizierend (morgen müsste dann wohl ein Arztbesuch fällig sein... Das riecht nach einer Krankschreibung und einem verlängerten Wochenende!) – also wirklich! - (denn man weiß ja, dass diese verften Wicdinger jenen persönlich gemeinten Anschlag auf die höchsteigene, wertvolle Gesundheit mit voller, bösartig durchtriebener Absicht und aus reiner Schikane vollziehen!) 2 zum Zuhause, einem Schimmelpilzkulturen züchtenden Plattenbau,1, von einer Prise dunkler Zukunft unverantwortlicherweise ohne Verhütungsmaßnahmen geschwängert, zu, dass Sie keine Chance haben meinen verworrenen Satzkonstruktionen zu entweichen. Hier schreibt eine aufmerksamkeitsgierige, junge Frau, welche von ihrem geliebten Schmatzischatzitatzispatzi vereinsamt zurückgelassen wurde.

Ja, ja. Hören Sie das? Das sind nicht nur meine bitteren Schluchzer – das ist auch das für diese Produktion extra von einem chronisch besoffenen, recht talentlosen Komponisten zusammengeflickte Musikthema, welches Ihnen, werter Leser, nun unendliche Traurigkeit und Melancholie vermitteln soll (selbstverständlichin Dolbysoround!). Da sehen Sie mal – dieses literarische Meisterwerk, welches sich ab und zu angewidert vor der triefenden Ironie ekelt, ist ein großangelegter Schlag zur Zerschlagung schlagkräftig schlagfertiger, verschlagener Intelligenz. Da sind mächtig Produktionsgelder geflossen – nicht etwa in die Bezahlung der einzigen Mitarbeiterin, also mir, dafür aber beispielsweise auch in den Komponisten (der einem genau betrachtet eigentlich Leid tun könnte – so von der Frau verlassen, von der eigenen Familie verstoßen und so weiter... – würde er einem diese Funktion nicht bereits selber so zuvorkommend abnehmen.) und nicht nur, wie einige Menschen vermuten mögen – in Koffein und grünen Tee.

Was dieses sinnlose Gebrabbel eigentlich soll? Stören Sie mich nicht! Ich leide. Mein Hasenfüßchen macht mal wieder ohne mich Urlaub. Wo? Das kann ich Ihnen beim besten Willen nicht sagen. Es wäre wahrscheinlich schön, wüsste er das selbst... Aber bei seinem Orientierungssinn!

Ach kommen Sie! Sind Sie denn gar nicht ein kleines bisschen neugierig? Hachja... Wie mein süßer Liebling und ich uns kennen lernten, das war schon was...! So romantisch, das können Sie sich gar nicht vorstellen!

Was soll der desinteressierte Blick? Ich kann Ihnen sagen... Früher hätte niemand mir diese Geschichte abgekauft. Denn... wer hätte schon gedacht, dass Ryoga Hibiki und meine Wenigkeit, Akane Tendo, einmal zusammen kommen würden? Dass auch blinde Enten einmal das Korn in flüssiger Form entdecken? Dass psychisch gestörte Aquatranssexuelle von ihrem ungewollten Harem gekapert und neue, verstörende Fragen der moralisch inkorrekten Aspekte der Polygamie aufwerfen würden? Dass Tatewaki Kuno dämlich genug ist, dem Charme meiner Schwester Nabiki gleich 4 Mal zu unterliegen und jedes einzelne Mal auf die Nase gefallen ist, nur um nach jeder Scheidung seine Besitztümer erneut zu teilen und meinem vor dem Scheidungsrichter plötzlich unerklärlicherweise vollkommen verarmten Schwesterchen, nach ihrem oscarreifen Auftritt mit dramaturgisch äußerst geschickt gesetzten Akzenten, wieder einmal den Unterhalt finanzieren und Alimente zahlen muss – für Kinder, welche gar nicht existent sind (fragen Sie MICH nicht, wie meine Schwester das hinkriegt – ich glaube, sie erwähnte einmal die „Magie eines einladenden Decolletés", was auch immer das sein soll...).

Alles begann an einem friedlichen Samstagmorgen. Nun – so friedlich wie ein Samstagmorgen nur sein kann, wenn man bei den Tendos wohnt. Die Luft schmeckte irgendwie... rauchig, als ich an jenem Morgen die Augen öffnete, nur, um mein süßes, kleines Hausferkel P-chan dabei zu beobachten, wie es versuchte, ein paar benutzte Zigaretten und einen gefüllten Aschenbecher aus dem Fenster zu entsorgen. Besorgt runzelte ich die Stirn. Immer öfters hatte ich P-chan in letzter Zeit beim Rauchen erwischt. Immer dann, wenn der kleine Eber geglaubt hatte, ich sei am Schlafen.

Ich würde ein ernstes Grunzen mit ihm führen müssen.

Aber schon im nächsten Moment hatte ich andere Sorgen – ich brauchte dringend etwas zu trinken. Und einen Termin beim Arzt. Nicht nur hatte ich P-chan in letzter Zeit beim Rauchen erwischt – nein, mein Gesundheitszustand hatte sich auch geändert. Schon häufiger war ich mit so einem eigenartigen Geschmack im Mund aufgewacht, und mein Kiefer fühlte sich ein wenig schmerzhaft an. Irgendwie ausgeleiert. Tsetse – mal sehen, was Tofu dieses Mal wieder für ein monströses Gerät auspacken würde, um mich eingehend und sorgfältig zu untersuchen!

Na ja – wenigstens hatte ich jetzt einen Vorwand, um meinen Schwarm besuchen zu können. Und damit meine ich nicht den Schwarm kleiner Stecher, den ich mir seit neustem hinter unserem Haus in einer kleinen WG hielt. Das war übrigens ein Kampf gewesen, meine Familie von meinen neuen Haustieren zu überzeugen! Mein Vater meinte, er klage oft genug über einen Brummschädel – da brauche er nicht auch noch so etwas. Außerdem habe er eine Abneigung gegen Bienenstich – eine Abneigung, die er jedes Mal vergaß, sobald er diese cremige Köstlichkeit vor sich stehen hatte.

Mir war sofort aufgegangen, dass seine Argumentation nicht schlüssig war.

Hinzu kam, dass er mir zustimmen musste, wenn er nicht wollte, dass ich im bevorstehenden Schulprojekt eine schlechte Note erzielte. Ich wusste nicht genau, wie das Thema lautete. Meine schrecklich errötete Biologielehrerin schien nicht recht mit der Sprache rausrücken zu wollen, bis sie dann schließlich erklärte, das Thema seien „Bienchen und Blümchen".

Ich kenne die Lehrermasche mit den Schulprojekten. Man bekommt diese Arbeit nur dann auf, wenn die Lehrer entweder zu faul oder zu beschämt sind, ein Thema vorzubereiten und vor der Klasse zu erörtern.

Man darf mich allerdings nicht fragen, warum alle Menschen irgendwie peinlich berührt sind, wenn man auf diese süßen kleinen Brummerchen zu sprechen kommt. Da erinnere ich mich zum Beispiel an ein Szenario, das sich mir besonders einprägte. Meine Familie saß gerade am Frühstückstisch, als ich mich mit der Begeisterung einer echten Forscherin ebenfalls ansetzte und meinen Angehörigen von meinen Beobachtungen erzählte – z.B. wie eifrig und talentiert diese Bienen mit ihrem Rüssel umgehen konnten.

Vater verschluckte sich, synchron mit Herrn Saotome, an seinem Gläschen Frühstücksschnaps, Kasumi lächelte strahlend und leicht debil, Nabiki dachte laut über einen Bienenporno nach und Ranma... Tja. Ranma. Ranma war einfach wie immer. Ein bisschen beschränkt.

Und das ist noch positiv ausgedrückt.

Nun denn...

Ich freute mich schon einmal auf meinen Besuch bei meinem Lieblingsdoktor, dachte aber bereits angestrengt darüber nach, wie ich P-chan das Rauchen abgewöhnen könnte. So marschierte ich, mit meinem schuldbewusst drein blickenden Ferkel auf dem Arm, nach unten zum Frühstückstisch, wo sich schon allerlei Ungeziefer, wie zum Beispiel Ranma und Happy, tummelte.

Unsere Ankunft wurde nicht würdig begrüßt. Happy begrabschte mich gewohnheitshalber und wurde ebenso gewohnheitshalber in den Orbit getreten. Nichts Neues. Ein gewöhnlicher Samstagmorgen.

Ranma beleidigte P-chan und warf ihm vor, er sei Ryoga und nutze diese putzige Gestalt, um sich an mich ran zu machen, bevor er versuchte, meinem armen Ferkelchen weh zu tun.

Was ich zu verhindern wusste.

Ein ohnmächtiger Ranma. Ein gewöhnlicher Morgen.

Warum, warum bloß strafte man mich nur mit so einem dummen Verlobten? Ryoga – ein Schwein! Lächerlich.

Ryoga war einfach viel zu lieb, ehrlich und freundlich für so etwas. Ich mochte ihn. Irgendwie erinnerte er mich immer an jemanden – ich kam bloß nie darauf, an wen er mich erinnerte.

Er war schon eine lange Zeit fort gewesen – wo war er nur? Ich machte mir so langsam Sorgen um ihn. Der Arme sah immer furchtbar aus, wenn er von einer seiner Trainingsreisen zurückkam.

Außerdem brauchte Ranma dringend wieder was zum Spielen. Konnte er sich ab und zu nicht ein bisschen abreagieren, so würde er wahrscheinlich bald grantig werden und die ganze Zeit plärren, bis man ihm ein Eis oder so etwas kaufte.

Ryoga... Wo war er nur? Zuerst wollte ich es mir nicht eingestehen, aber an diesem verlorenen Jungen war etwas. Jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn sah, überkam mich fast das Verlangen, ihn ganz fest an meine Brust zu drücken, mit ihm in meinem Bett zu kuscheln und ihn daran erinnern, wie gefährlich das Rauchen doch ist, wenn er mich mit seinen großen, gefühlvollen Augen ansah.

Kurzum: Ich verstand mich selber nicht. Was war nur los mit mir? Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass ich...?

War es möglich...? Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich bereit für eine Antwort darauf war. Genauso wenig wusste ich, was es zum Mittagessen geben würde.

Eine essentielle Frage.

Nachdem ich mein karges Frühstücksmahl, bestehend aus drei Schalen Reis mit Fischhäppchen, einer Schüssel Cornflakes in Ketchup, einer Salamipizza mit Nutella und einer Familienpackung Chips, beendet hatte und still über die Qualen der Diät schimpfte – man wurde einfach nie satt! – schaute ich noch kurz in der Küche bei Kasumi vorbei.

Von all den ungesund gesunden Sadistenverordnungen der Ernährungswissenschaftlertucken à la vitaminverseuchter Nährstoffrundumversorgung erschien mir aus der mir präsentierten Auswahl der Bohnensalat noch am ehesten als genießbar. Warum, warum nur konnte unsere Ernährung nicht so einfach sein, wie die der Saotomes? Der alte Panda brauchte ein bisschen Bambus und Ranma war selbst mit einer Dose Katzenfutter zufrieden. Ok – Ranma war eine verwöhnte Göre die am liebsten Sheba bevorzugte und im Notfall allerhöchstens Whiskas zu sich nahm – wenn gerade nichts anderes im Haus war. Billiges Supermarktfutter war ja nicht fein genug für den Herrn. Trockenfutter schon gar nicht – das war ja nicht so gut aromatisiert.

Als ich nun in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, was es zum Mittagessen gab, beschloss ich, mich von dem anstrengenden Morgen zu erholen und mich ein wenig hinzulegen. Bevor ich jedoch die Treppe erklimmen konnte, rief Nabiki mir vom oberen Treppenabsatz zu, ich solle doch bitte unsere kranke Großmutter besuchen gehen. Sie habe mir bereits das Körbchen mit den Dingen, die Oma bräuchte, neben die Tür gestellt.

Lautlos seufzte ich. Warum immer ich?

Lange jedoch haderte ich nicht mit meinem Schicksal – jetzt, wo ich nach all den Jahren meine verlorene Großmutter wiedergefunden hatte, musste ich mich schließlich um sie kümmern. So ging ich zur Haustür, verabschiedete mich von P-chan, band mir ein rotes Tuch um den Kopf und ergriff den Korb.

Das mit meiner Oma war schon seltsam. Die ganze Zeit hatte ich geglaubt, meine Großmütter wären bereits beide verstorben – und dann meinte Nabiki ein paar Wochen zuvor, Oma sei krank, und ich solle ihr dringend ihre Medizin und ein paar Lebensmittel vorbeibringen.

Pflichtbewusst trottete ich also zu dem heruntergekommenen Haus und klingelte. Großmutter selbst öffnete mir die Tür. Außer ihrem glasigen Blick schien sie nicht besonders krank zu sein – aber einen kleinen Gefallen tue ich meiner lange verschollenen Großmutter natürlich gerne.

Großmutter war schon eine seltsame Frau. Sie trug Dreadlocks, ein T-shirt in Übergröße in den Farben der Jamaikaflagge, sodass ihre weiblichen Attribute nicht zu erkennen waren, und begrüßte mich stets in einer monotonen, für eine Frau außergewöhnlich tiefen Stimme. Ansonsten besaß sie auch eher den Charme einer aufgedunsenen Wasserleiche, aber Familie ist Familie.

Ich half ihr gerne, und sie gab mir immer ein kleines, in mehrere Lagen Zeitungspapier gewickeltes Geschenk für Nabiki mit, über das diese sich immer sehr freute. Was schenkte sie Nabiki da nur immer? Ich war neugierig und beschloss, diesem Geheimnis heute auf die Schliche zu kommen. Das stellte sich als nicht unbedingt allzu schwer heraus.

Als ich nämlich wieder daheim angekommen war, kam Nabiki mir beschwingt mir einem zärtlichen Lächeln, welches nicht mir, sondern dem Päckchen in meinen Händen galt, entgegen. Sobald sie das Päckchen in den Händen hielt, schien sie alles um sich herum zu vergessen. Mit glänzenden Augen riss sie das Zeitungspapier von einem dicken Bündel Geldscheine. Gierig streichelte sie über die Oberfläche des bedruckten Papiers und stöhnte leise dabei.

Auf meine Frage, warum Oma ihr denn so viel Geld schenke, antwortete Nabiki, das sei kein echtes Geld sondern nur Spielgeld für ihr neues Monopoly-Spiel. Diskret fragte ich nicht weiter nach – schließlich wusste ich, wie sehr meine Schwester dieses Spiel liebte und sah ihr nur nachdenklich nach, wie sie schnell die Treppe hinauf lief. Kurz darauf hörte ich, wie ihre Zimmertür laut ins Schloss fiel und seufzte.

Meine Familie war schon komisch, aber ich hatte schon seit langer Zeit aufgehört, mich darüber zu wundern.

Das, was diesen Morgen so ungewöhnlich machen und mein gesamtes Leben verändern sollte, fand ich, als ich mich nach den Zeitungsfetzen bückte, die Nabiki heruntergefallen waren, als diese so ungeduldig Omas Geschenk auspackte.

Oma hatte offensichtlich die Seite mit den Annoncen und Kontaktanzeigen als Verpackungsmaterial gewählt.

Da ich gerade nichts besseres zu tun hatte, nahm ich mir die Stücke mit auf mein Zimmer, um mich ein wenig über die verzweifelten, armen Wesen zu amüsieren, die wohl so arm dran waren, dass sie sich in solchen Anzeigen erniedrigen mussten. P-chan begrüßte mich freundlich mit einem Quieken, als ich mich neben ihn aufs Bett setzte, um mir hin und wieder lachend diese dummen Anzeigen durchzulesen. Doch dann verging mir das Lachen.

Ich hatte meinen Seelenverwandten gefunden. Dort, zwischen „Suche blondes Luder über sechzig, die mich mit ihren Falten und ihrem Schwabbelspeck spielen lässt" und „Wenn du gern Windeln und eine Babyhaube trägst und Abenteuer zu zweit, wie frisch aus der Fruchtblase gepellt, haben willst, ruf mich unter dieser Nummer an..." hatte er nach mir gesucht!

„Ich suche eine starke, kluge Frau, die auch Mut hat, ordentlich auf mich einzudreschen und mich grün und blau zu prügeln – das macht mich tierisch an. Wenn du also auf diesen animalischen Schweinskram Lust hast und mich dein Bienchen sein lässt, triff mich am Samstag, den 25. November, um drei Uhr an der Ecke zum Sadomasotemplerweg."

Mein Herz schlug schneller. Das war es also. P-chan sah mich fragend an, sodass ich ihm wortlos das Zeitungsstück hinhielt. Er war ein außergewöhnlich kluges Tier – mein süßer kleiner Schatz konnte sogar lesen.

Ich war sprachlos und starrte in die Leere.

Mein Seelenverwandter. Er wollte, dass ich ihn nach allen Regeln der Brutalität vermöbelte, mochte Schweine und hatte offensichtliches Interesse an Bienen.

Einfach nur perfekt! Wie er wohl so sein mochte...? Sollte ich...?

„Was meinst du P-chan... Soll ich es wagen?"

P-chan dachte fieberhaft nach, bevor sich sein kleines Schweinegesichtchen erhellte und er mit einem begeisterten Quieken und energischem Nicken seine Zustimmung kundtat. Ein wirklich kluges Schwein! Schnell sah ich auf die Uhr. Mittlerweile war es 12 Uhr – also würde es in ungefähr einer halben Stunde Mittagessen geben. Plante man dann noch eine halbe Stunde essen mit ein, so hätte ich dann noch zwei Stunden, um mich auf diese Verabredung vorzubereiten. Offensichtlich erwartete er nicht, dass viele Kandidatinnen auftauchen würden – sonst hätte er nicht einfach einen Treffpunkt und eine Uhrzeit festgelegt, sondern mehrere Dates mit den einzelnen Bewerberinnen vereinbart. Wer hat denn sonst so wundervolle Interessen?

Ich selbst war ja vollkommen überrascht, dass neben mir jemand einen so vorzüglichen Geschmack hatte.

Bald darauf rief Kasumi zum Mittagessen, und dort musste ich mich wohl oder übel mit einer Miniportion Bohnensalat von drei Schüsseln begnügen. Glücklicherweise hatte Kasumi daran gedacht, mir einen kleinen Gefallen zu tun – damit es mir wenigstens ein bisschen schmeckte, hatte sie eine Tafel Vollmilchschokolade in den Bohnensalat gewürfelt. Das Essen an sich verlief eigentlich recht ereignislos – nun, zumindest glaube ich das. Ich war bereits so in Gedanken an mein bevorstehendes Treffen, dass ich alles um mich herum vergaß. Folglich kam mir das traute Beisammensein voller Schmatzen, Essensschlachten und derlei Albernheiten recht kurz vor – ich glaubte, mich vor das niedrige Tischchen hingekniet und gleich darauf wieder aufgestanden zu sein.

Kurz darauf sah ich mich einem gewaltigen Problem gegenüber – was sollte ich nur zu meinem inoffiziellen Date anziehen?! Mein Kleiderschrank war noch nie so voll und leer zugleich gewesen! Auf der einen Seite eine zu große Auswahl – was von dem ganzen Zeug war bloß perfekt für den Anlass?

Auf der anderen Seite erschien mir kein Outfit dafür angemessen. So war ich P-chan nur allzu dankbar, als mir das kleine Ferkel bei meinem Styling ein wenig half. Immerhin war es ein Wesen des männlichen Geschlechts – auch wenn er sich sehr häufig für meine Wäsche, vor allem für meine Dessous, begeistern konnte.

Dann war mein kleiner Liebling eben metrosexuell – und hilfsbereit wie eh und je.

Mit glänzenden Augen stürzte er sich in meinen Kleiderschrank und kam kurz darauf mit einigen Kleidungsstücken in seiner Schnauze zurück – Teile, die ich für Verschollen gehalten hatte, kamen plötzlich wieder zum Vorschein! Hier und da waren zwar einige erstaunlich große, weiße Waschmittelflecken darauf, aber ansonsten...

Das kleine Schwarze war zu konservativ – das Netzhemd mit passendem Minirock zu schüchtern - das schwarze Latexkorsett mit Strapse und roter Spitze wie Nähten zu mädchenhaft. Doch dann fand P-chan genau das Richtige! Hoffentlich würde der Fremde das nicht als zu aufreizend empfinden...?

Als ich um zehn vor drei die Straßen entlang ging und auf den Sadomasotemplerweg zusteuerte, überkam mich die Unsicherheit. Ich war wohl definitiv zu aufreizend angezogen. Die Leute starrten mich so komisch an...

Als ich an einer Mülldeponie vorbei in den Sadomasotemplerweg einbog, hörte ich eine schwache Stimme „sexy Outfit" röcheln, und drehte mich um. Dort lag ein blutender, schwer verwundeter Mann, der ein T-shirt mit dem Aufdruck „Kratz mich! Beiß mich! Gib mir Tiernamen!" trug. Offensichtlich hatte da jemand seinen Appell zu ernst genommen.

Schüchtern blickte ich an mir herunter und zog ein wenig nervös an meinem Uwagi. Hoffentlich wirkte mein Judogi nicht zu verspielt und anstößig...?

„Dankeschön!" sagte ich und lächelte ihm freundlich zu.

„Keine Ursache" – brachte er hervor, bevor er in Ohnmacht fiel. Einen Augenblick lang betrachtete ich noch fasziniert sein in den verschiedensten Blau- und Violetttönen schimmerndes Auge, bevor ich mich an meine Verabredung erinnerte und schnell zum anderen Ende der Straße lief.

Wer mich dort wohl erwarten würde...?

Heute bin ich dem Schicksal äußerst dankbar, dass es mir die Anzeige meines Seelenverwandten in die Hände gespielt hatte – aber damals war ich dann doch etwas verwundert, als ich ausgerechnet Ryoga vor mir an der Ecke zum Sadomasotemplerweg stehen sah. Geistesabwesend rieb er sich die Fingerknöchel und hielt suchend nach etwas oder jemandem Ausschau.

Er sah genau so aus, wie ich mich fühlte – nervös und bis aufs Äußerste angespannt.

Nie jedoch hätte ich geglaubt, dass ier/i mein Seelenverwandter sein würde. Ich hätte mir da eher so jemanden vorgestellt, der ein „Kratz mich! Beiß mich! Gib mir Tiernamen!"-shirt trägt.

Seltsam... sollte Ryoga wirklich?

Mein Herz schlug schneller, als ich mich umsah. Nein. Außer Ryoga, dem ohnmächtigen Mann auf der Mülldeponie und mir war hier niemand.

„Ryoga...?" Ohja. Ryoga war definitiv angespannt. Als er meine leise, fragende Stimme vernahm, schien er regelrecht elektrisiert zu sein, wirbelte zu mir herum und sah mich mit geweiteten Augen an.

„H-h-haaallo Akane! Was machst du denn hier...? S-s-so ein Z-zufall!"

Einen Moment lang sah ich ihn musternd an und beobachtete interessiert, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen stieg.

„Ich... bin einer Anzeige gefolgt."

„Soso, e-e-einer Anzeige also..."

Stille.

„Mhmmh." Ich nickte.

Peeeeeinliche Stille. Eine Biene flog vorbei und ich konnte anhand ihres flauschigen Bauches genau erkennen, dass es eine der Großnichten mütterlicherseits meiner „Queen Mum", der ehemaligen Königin meiner Bienenmonarchie war.

„Und – was machst du hier so...?"

Er stotterte. Ich kommunizierte auf telepathischer Ebene mit „Gudrun", die mir noch schnell einen Schwank aus ihrer Jugend als kleine Larve erzählte.

„Ich... i-i-ich habe eine Anzeige aufgegeben..."

Gebannt starrte ich ihn an. Er war es also doch!

„Ryoga, ich wusste nicht, dass du... dass wir... Oh ich bin so glücklich! Endlich ein Seelenverwandter!" Mit diesen Worten warf ich mich um seinen Hals.

Ich weiß nicht, was über mich kam. Gudrun lachte summend und flog ihrer Wege.

„Ähm..."

Ich gebe offen zu: Ja, unsere Anfänge waren etwas schwierig. Aber der Rhesusfaktor zwischen uns stimmte. Je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto mehr fühlte ich mich... auf seltsame Art und Weise zu ihm hingezogen. Was? Was war das nur?

Je länger ich ihn sah, desto mehr... seltsame Gedanken strichen durch meinen Kopf. Ob er wohl so putzig während dem Schlaf grunzen würde, wie ich es bei seinem Anblick vermutete?

Wir mussten wohl wirklich seelenverwandt sein – noch nie hatte ich mich mit irgendjemandem so lebhaft über den Genuss des ausgeübten Sadismus unterhalten können. Lange, lange diskutierten wir über die Schönheit der Gewalt – ich sprach, er hörte mir brav zu – und... und mit einem Male...

Mit einem Male, als wir nach fünf Minuten immer noch an dieser Ecke zum Sadomasotemplerweg standen, da spürte ich es... Ich hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Ich musste mich ihm öffnen. Ich konnte es ihm keine weiteren zwei Minuten verheimlichen – denn endlich, endlich wusste ich es... Ich musste ihn fragen!

Was war das nur? Was war das nur für ein Gefühl, welches mich ergriff? Unangenehm drückte es in meiner Magengegend, ich spürte, wie sich ein leichter Schweißfilm auf meiner Haut bildete. Zwar erwog ich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Vorteile des Schweißes in meinem Angesicht – zur Vollständigkeit sollen sie hier nun einmal erwähnt werden, da sie ansonsten möglicherweise auf die hirnrissige Idee kommen könnten, Gewerkschaften zu gründen oder sich einen anderen Arbeitgeber zu suchen: Verdunstungskühle, Ausschwitzen überflüssiger Salze und Flüssigkeitsaustausch- wurde mir jedoch fast im selben Moment der negativen Folgen bewusst. Somit roch man nicht nur die Geruchsstoffe des im Bohnensalat in Massen vorhandenen Knoblauchs, gelöst im Schweiß, auf meiner Haut, sondern man sah mir ebenfalls meine Nervosität an.

War ich nervös? Sicherlich... Bestimmt. Schließlich wollte ich ihn ja fragen, ob... War es vielleicht zu früh? Ging das alles nicht ein bisschen schnell?

Schüchtern sah ich ihn von der Seite her an. Was würde er nur sagen? Wie würde er reagieren? Auslachen würde er mich sicher nicht – er war nicht der Typ dafür... oder?

Nein!, Ryoga doch nicht. Mein guter Ryoga... Kurz sah er mich an und wich scheu meinem Blick aus, sodass er nicht sehen konnte, wie sich ein warmer Hauch der Röte mit partiell erhöhter Durchblutung in den sich nun weitenden Blutgefäßen der oberen Jochbeinregion auf meine ansonsten sicherlich wieder einmal leichenblasse Haut legte. Kontrast muss schließlich sein. Vor allem, wenn man ihn nicht braucht. Warum nur nehme ich nie eine andere Hautfarbe an? Stundenlang kann ich in der Sonne brutzeln – und iwenn/i sich denn einmal eine Änderung meines Teints einstellt, so eher im negativen Sinne. Einmal verfolgte mich, als ich noch jünger war, glaube ich ein Lieferwagen mit einer Lieferung frischer Meeresfrüchte und -tiere, in der Annahme, ich sei ein entflohener mutierter Hummer, der auf ein süßes, blassrosafarbenes Kleidchen mit Spitze, Schleifchen und anderen Scheußlichkeiten (von Schwesterchen Kasumi aufgedrängt) abgewetzte, vor Dreck durchdringend und furchteinflößend starrende Adidassneaker trägt.

Diese nostalgisch schwärmerischen Erinnerungen brachten mich jedoch auch nicht weiter. Wie sollte ich es ihm sagen?

Wieder spürte ich dieses seltsame Gefühl in der Magengegend. War ich tatsächlich so nervös, oder lag es an den Bohnen? Bohnen hin, Bohnen her – warum fragte ich ihn nicht einfach? So schwer konnte das doch gar nicht sein!

„Ryoga, ich-" Ryoga sah mich erwartungsvoll fragend an, verzog jedoch angewidert im nächsten Moment das Gesicht.

„Was riecht denn hier so?!" Empörung troff aus seiner Stimme, und ich wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken.

Die folgende Situation lässt sich nur schwer beschreiben. Ich wusste, ich hätte nicht so viel Bohnensalat mit Knoblauch essen sollen. Ryoga beschwerte sich bei irgend so einem Bauern, dessen umgekippter Eselkarren, beladen mit Dung, plus Esel mitten auf der Straße lagen. Der Esel hielt zufrieden ein Nickerchen, der Bauer jammerte, er habe seine „feine Ware" noch an einen Kunden auszuliefern, der noch sein Rosenbeet düngen wolle, und auf dem Weg zu einer gewissen Familie Kuno noch halb Nerima durchqueren müsste.

Ryoga, guter Ryoga, musste sich natürlich dazu breit schlagen lassen, dem Herren bei seiner Lieferung auszuhelfen.

„Wie können Sie denn hier so eine Schweinerei veranstalten?"

Apropos Schweinerei - Oh weh... Ich hatte P-chan schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Insgesamt bestimmt schon eine ganze Stunde nicht mehr! Wo er wohl steckte?

„Aber junger Herr! Sie sehen doch, mein Esel, er will nicht mehr..."

Apropos Esel... Was Ranma wohl gerade machte? War wahrscheinlich wieder mit Shampoo und Ukyo zugange. Oder am Essen. Sicherlich beides.

„Es ist mir egal, was mit Ihrem Esel...!"

Gedankenverloren beobachtete ich einen Schmetterling, der sich auf den Nüstern des Esels niedergelassen hatte, sodass dieser sich zu einem trägen Schnauben motiviert fühlte. Ansonsten rührte er sich nicht weiter und grunzte nur wohlig, als ich ihn weiter hinter den langen Ohren kraulte.

„Also helfen Sie mir?! Das ist aber nett von Ihnen!"

Konnte ein Esel schnurren...? Dieser hier konnte es!

„D-d-das hab' ich doch gar nicht-!"

„Viiiielen Dank junger Herr! Meine Dame, wo wohnen Sie? Nehmen Sie den grauen Esel, ich hole den anderen hier. Heute Abend bringe ich Ihnen diesen hier zurück und hole mir meinen eigenen wieder!"

„Das ist aber nett von Ihnen. Fragen Sie einfach nach dem Tendo-Dojo!"

„Aber Akane...!"

„So mein Sohn – ab ins Geschirr! Hüahüa!"

„Aber...!!"

„Bis heute Abend Ryoga! Viel Spaß – und friss nicht die neuen Rosenknospen ab. Egal wie schmackhaft sie auch sein mögen, du bekommst sonst wieder eine Kolik."

„Iaaaaaaaaah!"

„Keine Sorge, junge Dame, ich pass schon auf ihn auf."

„Akaneeeeeeeeeeeee...!"

„Hü!"

Stille folgte, in welcher der knuffige Esel und ich uns ansahen und gleichzeitig ob des wundersamen Takahashiuniversums wunderten, in welchem wir gestrandet waren.

„So eine Kolik ist übel, nicht wahr?"

„Iaaaaaah."

„Schlimm, schlimm. Sollen wir uns mal auf den Weg machen? Ich spendier dir auch eine Möhre – wenn P-chan sie nicht schon alle aufgefuttert hat."

Bereits in dem Moment, in welchem ich das Läuten der kleinen Glöckchen hörte, die als eine Art altmodische Klingel an unserem Haupttor angebracht sind, um die Ankunft von Besuchern anzukündigen, wusste ich, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Nabiki piekte den vollgefressenen Esel liebevoll in seinen prallgefüllten Bauch und Kasumi bot dem dankbar grunzenden Tier eine weitere Möhre an, während ich mit einem zunehmendem Gefühl der Beunruhigung den kurzen Weg zum Tor lief. War irgendetwas mit Ryoga passiert? Oder kämpfte mein Magen immer noch mit dem Knoblauchverseuchten Bohnensalat? Als ich das Tor öffnete, begegnete mir nicht nur eine Woge abscheulichen Gestanks, sondern auch der Anblick verstörten Entsetzens sowie ernste Anzeichen eines Schocks auf den Zügen des Bauern, auf dessen und Ryogas Ankunft Jack the Tripper (nachdem der sanfte Graue und ich ersteinmal nach der 4. Möhre und dem 6. Apfel Freundschaft geschlossen hatten, vertraute er mir mit einem glücklichen Iaaaaah! Seinen Namen an) und ich mehr oder weniger sehnsüchtig gewartet hatten. Schließlich musste ich Ryoga ja noch fragen, ob...

Aber von Ryoga war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Stattdessen hielt der durchnässte Bauer mein ebenso durchnässtes Haustier, den panisch quiekenden P-chan, in seiner Hand, mit welcher er effektiv jeden Fluchtversuch des ängstlichen Ferkels unterband. Flüchtig dachte ich an den kurzen aber kräftigen Regenschauer zurück, der noch vor wenigen Minuten eine gemütliche Atmosphäre zwischen meiner Familie und Jackie geschaffen hatte – wir hatten genug zu trinken, genug saftige Möhren und knackige Äpfel, die Stimmung war toll und wir losgelöst...

Doch konnte ich mir nicht den ausgeprägten Ausdruck des Entsetzens auf dem Gesicht des Bauerns erklären.

„Was ist denn mit Ihnen passiert? Sie sehen ja aus, als hätten Sie einen Geist gesehen! Und vielen dank, dass Sie P-chan gefunden haben! Na komm her mein Süßer!"

Aber nein – komischerweise wollte P-chan nicht zu mir! War er vielleicht krank? Normalerweise kuschelte er sich immer so süß und niedlich, schutzsuchend an mich.

„Da-daaadas Schwein! D-d-das ist ein Mann!"

„Quieeeeeeeeeeek! Quiekquiekquieeeek!"

Warum versuchte P-chan nur mit einem Male, dem armen Mann das Gesicht zu zerkratzen? Ein Glück, dass ich ihn gut im Griff hatte.

„Kommen Sie doch erst einmal rein. Dann können Sie sich Ihren Esel abholen. Was für ein liebes Tier! Wo haben Sie eigentlich Ryoga gelassen? Sehen Sie diese schönen Pflanzen mit den blassvioletten Blütenkelchen? Der ganze Stolz meiner großen Schwester Kasumi! Ist Ihnen nicht wohl?"

Wir waren auf halbem Wege stehen geblieben, da mir dank meiner erstaunlich präzisen Beobachtungsgabe auffiel, wie wortkarg sich mein Begleiter dezent – um nicht zu sagen iäußerst/i dezent – im Hintergrund hielt. Freundlich lächelnd drehte ich mich um und sah ihn, den immer noch geistig abwesend scheinenden Bauern, an. Er schielte ein wenig, war vom kurzen Regenschauer bis auf die Knochen durchnässt und roch nach Kuhdung (ebenso wie nach dem penetranten Gestank von Rosen aus dem Kuno'schen Garten, weshalb ich für einen kurzen Moment in Erwägung zog, den nächsten sich mir bietenden, schweren Gegenstand je nach dessen Eigenschaften ob der Fläche oder aerodynamischer Optik als Wurfgeschoss oder Werkzeug zum kreativkünstlerischen Schaffen eines formvollendeten Schädelbasisbruchs zu nutzen.), aber ansonsten schien er relativ in Ordnung zu sein.

„D-d-d-daaaas das Schwein... d-d-daaaaas Schwein!"

Entnervt verdrehte ich meine Augen und sah dabei, wie sich zwei Glühwürmchen umschwirrten und zu einem nahe gelegenen Gebüsch flogen. Da war ja noch eines! Interessant!

Ich zwang mich, die Geduld nicht zu verlieren.

„Was ist denn mit meinem Ferkel?"

„Ihr Schwein... Das ist der Junge, der zu meinem neuen Esel wurde und... und.. dann hat es geregnet und..."

P-chan zuckte und wand sich in meinen Armen, was ich als Aufforderung verstand, es noch fester zu Knuddeln. Ich musste die Geste des kleinen Tierchens richtig verstanden haben, denn danach gab es Ruhe, rührte sich nicht mehr und hing leblos keuchend in meinen Armen wie ein Bewusstloser.

„Also, der Junge... Er wurde zu diesem Schwein als es geregnet hat!"

Ich nickte und gab ein zustimmendes Grummeln von mir, während ich in Gedanken überlegte, welche Notfallrufnummern anzurufen seien, wenn man einen psychiatrischen Notfall schnellstmöglich in der Forensikh wissen wollte.

Hinter mir hörte ich, wie wieder einmal die hintere Begrenzungsmauer unseres Grundstücks durchbrochen wurde. Aha. Ranma war wieder daheim.

Das sah ich allein schon an dem ungläubigen Weiten der Augen meines Gegenübers.

„Ranma airen!!"

„Lass mich in Ruhe!"

„Ranma, ich dich töten! Lass Shampoo in Ruhe!"

Und offensichtlich war er nicht allein.

Um ein freundliches Lächeln bemüht wollte ich den geistig gestörten Mann vor mir wieder in ein Gespräch verwickeln, bevor er wohlmöglich noch eine jener Dummheiten anstellt, die diese geistig Gestörten immer taten. Gegen Wände rennen, Ufos sehen, morgens und abends die Zähne nicht putzen... Ganz krankes Zeug eben.

Ein lautes Geräusch, etwa wie das Geräusch beim Aufprall von ... hohlem Holz auf Holz erschallte hinter mir, und ich hörte Shampoos gehässige Lache sowie ein

„Mu-Tsu, das sein Baum!",

kurz bevor ein mädchenhafter Schrei aus Ranmas immer noch maskuliner Kehle drang und dieser wieder einmal memmenhaft um Erbarmen winselte.

„Was wollten Sie sagen, werter Herr?"

„Junge... Wasser... Schwein..."

So langsam verlor ich die Geduld. Wie konnte er nur behaupten, dass sich Ryoga-

Ein dreimaliges lautes Platschen unterbrach mich in meinen Gedankengängen, bevor drei triefend nasse Gestalten an meinem nun offenmündig staunenden Gesprächspartner und meiner Wenigkeit vorbeihuschten, und wir mit einem „Hallo Akane, hallo Fremder!" „Miaaaahu Fauch, miaaaahu mi!" „Quak Quaaaak, quak quakaaaaa!" begrüßt wurden.

- bei Kontakt mit Wasser in ein Schwein verwandelte. Das war doch absurd!

„Ähm. Ich werde dann mal Ihren Esel suchen gehen... Wenn ich ihn aus unserer Tür hinaus bekomme..."

An diesem Abend lag ich noch – für meine Verhältnisse- lang wach. Die Geschehnisse des Abends hatten mich nachdenklich gestimmt. Wo war nur Ryoga hin verschwunden? Und warum tauchte P-chan so plötzlich nach all der Zeit auf? Warum musste Ryoga ausgerechnet ijetzt/i verschwinden, wo ich doch einmal mit ihm, P-chan, meinem Plastikgeschirr von pisherfrice und meiner Baby Zorn eine Teezeremonie abhalten wollte...!

Nie haben beide Zeit genug.

Und warum war Jackie auf einmal so ungehalten, als Nabiki den Vorschlag machte, seinen Schwanz ordentlich durchzubürsten und Kasumi dann noch ein pinkes Schleifchen daran binden wollte?

Seltsame Dinge gingen da vor sich, aber ich beschloss einstimmig, mir deswegen keine Gedanken zu machen. Das war einfach nicht mein Stil.

Wie jedoch sollte ich Ryoga sagen... Was ich für ihn empfinde?

Lange Zeit sah ich ihn nicht. Wir korrespondierten über P-chan, der sich freundlicherweise dazu bereit erklärte, als Postschwein zu fungieren. Sozusagen ist er nicht mehr mein P-chan, sondern mein PS. Oder mein PS-chan, wie man's nimmt.

PS-chan... Dir verdanke ich alles. Du bist der einzige, der Ryoga immer zuverlässig gefunden hat, auch wenn dieser selbst nie wusste, wo er gerade war. Durch dich konnte ich erst meinen geliebten Schnuckelschatz näher kennen lernen. Heute kann ich sagen, dass ich ihn besser kenne, als mich selbst. Zugegeben – den richtig tiefen Blick in sein Innerstes habe ich noch nicht ergründen können (seltsamerweise fand er den Vorschlag, gemeinsam zu einer Partnerdarmspiegelung zum Preis von einer zu gehen, nicht so romantisch, wie ich erwartet hatte. Auch die Magensonde lehnte er höflich ab. Ich vermute, dass er mit sich selbst und seinem Inneren noch nicht im Reinen ist. Wenn er bereit dazu ist, sich mir völlig zu offenbaren, dann werden wir auch einmal gemeinsam den Proktologen aufsuchen.), aber dafür vertraut er mir all seine Geheimnisse an. P-chan mag ihn auch ganz gerne, glaube ich. Ryoga ist der einzige (mit Ausnahme meiner Familie), den ich noch nie mit Bissspuren und den für P-chan üblichen Wundinfektionen gesehen (P-chan hat besondere Bakterienstämme in seinem Mundraum – macht man einmal Abstriche der Wunden und lässt die kleinen Biesterchen in Petrischalen auf einer Nährlösung gedeihen, so sieht man hier und da ganz lustige, bunte Flecken. Wir besuchten einmal den Tierarzt mit ihm, und der meinte, P-chan sei entweder eine Mutation oder ernähre sich zu viel von menschlicher Nahrung.) habe.

Erst über unsere eifrige Briefkorrespondenz, bei welcher wir durch P-chan einiges an Porto sparten, konnten wir uns richtig kennen lernen. Wir konnten uns all das sagen, was wir uns nie von Angesicht zu Angesicht hätten sagen können. Endlich lernte ich, ihn zu verstehen.

Ich verstand nun endlich, warum Ranma Ryogas übelster Feind war – weil es schon immer so war und Ranma einfach Ryogas übelster Feind ist.

Ranma war einfach böse und an allem schuld, vor allem an Ryogas Leid und daran, dass Ryoga regelmäßig durch die Hölle ging. Und kein Schweinefleisch mehr isst. Warum? Weil Ranma böse ist! Und immer an allem Schuld ist.

Ich beschloss, Ranma aus der Welt zu schaffen. Ich mochte ihn eigentlich auch nicht. Er stank. Und war laut. Und aß mir immer alle Kekse weg. Das selbe mit den Muffins – auch die, die Kasumi extra für mich immer ein wenig früher aus dem Ofen holt, damit einige der leckeren, weichen Striemen des Teiges nicht mitgebacken werden und von denen einem so richtig kotzübel wird, wenn man zu viele von diesen speziellen Muffins isst.

Ranma musste beseitigt werden. Um mein Ziel zu erreichen, dachte ich mir einen diabolischen Plan aus, den ich allerdings nur unter größter Vorsicht ausführen konnte. Das erforderte taktisches Geschick und Feingefühl, sowie psychologische Kniffe und Tricks.

Unauffällig kleidete ich mich komplett in Schwarz und glitt lautlos wie eine Katze die Treppe hinunter. Absolut unauffällig – na gut, bis auf die eine Treppenstufe, die immer knarrt. Aber ansonsten praktisch unbemerkbar.

Schnell hatte ich mich zur Haustür vorgearbeitet, bis mich Kasumis Stimme aufhielt:

„Akane, du hast doch noch gar kein Frühstück gehabt! Wo willst du denn so früh hin?"

Meinen Plan am frühen Morgen auszuführen war so genial, dass ich auch heute noch über meine eigene Genialität erstaunt bin. Auch über meine Fähigkeit, selbst in schwierigen Situationen einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren und absolut unauffällig meinen Plan auszuführen, ohne auch in der brenzligsten Lage einen Fehler zu machen oder mich zu verraten.

„Ähm ich..."

Aus heiterem Himmel schoss Ranma wie ein gedopter Cockerspaniel auf mich zu und hüpfte misstrauisch um mich herum.

„Du hast was vor! Was hast du Akane? Wo willst du hin? Wie heißt der dritte Präsident Amerikas? War er Republikaner oder Demokrat? Was hast du denn nur vor? Waswaswas? Wohin geeeehts denn? Sind wir bald da? Warum hast du so große Augen? Und so große Zähne? Warum sind die denn so dunkelweiß?"

Er löcherte mich mit Fragen, aber ich blieb absolut cool. Er würde nichts aus mir heraus bekommen!

„Ich werde dich beseitigen und auf die für mich typische, sadistisch-grausame Art und Weise fachgerecht und umweltbewusst sowie –schonend entsorgen."

„..."

„Du hast nicht zufällig schon mal irgendwann einen grünen Punkt an dir bemerkt, oder?"

„Nein."

„Sicher?"

„Ja."

„Ganz sicher?"

„Ja."

„Soll ich nicht noch mal nachschauen...?"

„Nein!"

„Willst du mit dem Bällchen hier spielen, ja?"

Als ich sein begeistertes Japsen hörte, wusste ich, dass ich gewonnen hatte. Gegen mich und meine Brillanz hatte niemand, selbst Ranma, keine Chance. Moment. Dann hatte ja jemand eine Chance, wenn niemand keine hatte, oder? Wenn niemand keine hat, dann hat durch den Litotes jemand eine Chance. Wenn aber niemand keine Chance hat, jemand aber eine, jemand eine aber niemand keine hat, dann hatte niemand eine Chance gegen mich und jemand keine.

Ich bin einfach nur genial.

„Jajajajajajajaja! Wirf das Bällchen! Wirfwirfwirfwirf!"

„Hier, hol's dir!"

„Ich besorg's dir, ich besorg's dir!"

„Akane! Ranma! Was macht ihr denn da?!"

„Kasumi, Ranma...!"

„Das will ich jetzt nun wirklich nicht wissen. Wenn du gehst, dann nimm Ranma mit. Heute war noch niemand mit ihm raus."

„Menno!"

„Keine Widerrede!"

Aber eigentlich passte mir das doch ganz gut. So brauchte ich mir keinen Vorwand auszudenken, um Ranma mit mir mitzunehmen und aus dem Haus zu locken.

So ging ich mit ihm zu meinen früheren Erzfeindinnen – und den zukünftigen Werkzeugen meiner teuflischen Machenschaften.

Zuerst besuchten wir Ukyos kleines Restaurant. Sie hatte noch nicht lange geöffnet und fegte bereits die Straße vor den offenen Türen.

Freundlich lächelte sie uns beiden zu und winkte uns.

„Ahhh! Ran-chan und Akane! Wie schön euch zu sehen! Was kann ich für euch tun?"

„U-chan! U-chan! Schau mal was ich hier hab!"

Nachsichtig lächelnd sah Ukyo sich an, was Ranma ihr stolz darbot, während ich nur stumm den Kopf schütteln konnte. Warum hatten wir ihn nicht schon längst abgegeben? In seiner Kindheit musste er einige Schläge zu viel auf seinen Hinterkopf bekommen haben, in der vagen Hoffnung der Verzweiflung, in dem scheinbar hirntoten Wesen möge sich ein Fünkchen Intelligenz hartnäckig verborgen halten, das es nun galt, mit liebevoller Gewalt hervorzulocken.

Aber Ukyo musste Ranma nun ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit schenken, sonst würde er erst wie am Spieß brüllen, dann heulen und sich daraufhin bockig in eine Ecke verziehen, um zu schmollen.

„Au fein, Ranma! Was hast du da denn für ein hübsches Stöckchen, Ranma! Und wie groß das ist! Das hast du toll gemacht!"

Das kleine Stinktier badete geradezu in der Aufmerksamkeit – aber ich konnte warten. Wenn Ukyo ihn erst einmal abgefüllt hatte, Ranma sein Gesicht und sein aus Vorsicht und Erfahrung vorher angebrachtes Sabbellätzchen komplett zugesaut hatte, würde er sicherlich gleich völlig erschöpft einschlafen, das Schleckermäulchen.

Okonomiyakifressen ist eben anstrengend.

Und genau so, wie ich es voraussagte, pennte der Trottel direkt nach vollendetem Festmahl ein, sodass ich endlich Ukyo meinen Plan erläutern konnte. Ihre Augen begannen bösartig zu funkeln, und sie nickte eifrig. Eine Verbündete hatte ich bereits – die zweite würde ein Kinderspiel sein! Moral ist was für Anfänger.

So machten wir uns zu dritt auf den Weg zum Neko Hanten. Stolz sagte Ranma Ukyo laut die Wörter vor, die er neu gelernt hatte, und ich beneidete Ukyo ein weiteres Mal um ihre Geduld und Nachsichtigkeit.

Nachdem wir Ranma auf Mousse mit den Worten „Geh schön mit Onkel Entchen spielen!" losließen und Mousse's Entsetzensschreie ignorierten, konnten Shampoo, Ukyo und ich uns zum ersten und glücklicherweise auch letzten Mal ernsthaft unterhalten. Als wir uns nach dämonischer Planung zurücklehnten, waren wir uns einig und beschlossen, unseren Pakt mit einer heißen und – wie ich nun iendlich/i, da Shampoo, Ukyo und ich von fortan inoffiziell keine Feinde mehr waren, mir selbst eingestehen durfte – köstlichen Nudelsuppe zu besiegeln.

Von beiden und dem etwas zerfleddert und zerzaust aussehenden Mousse verabschiedete ich mich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln – denn schon am nächsten Tage würde ich endlich frei sein. Freiheit! Freiheit!

Ranma ließ ich bei den beiden Tantchen und kehrte nach Hause zurück. Nie wieder würde Ranma mein geliebtes Zuhause verpesten und mir somit imeinen/i Job stehlen. Bei Anbruch des morgigen Tages hätten ihn meine beiden Partnerinnen über die Grenze auf den schmalen Landstreifen zwischen Süd- und Nordkorea verschleppt – dahin würde ihnen niemand folgen. Touristisch gesehen eine eher unattraktive Gegend. Ein vermintes, dafür aber sehr ruhiges, ungestörtes Fleckchen – perfekt, um die Flitterwochen zu dritt zu verbringen!

Für einen kurzen Moment packten mich Zweifel – ich hätte Ranma wenigstens seine Lieblingsbarbie mit dem Glitzerhochzeitskleid, in deren hochhackige Stiefeletten ich jedes Mal zu einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von 87 mit meinen blanken, zarten Fußsohlen trat, mitgeben können. Naja. Musste er sich eben etwas anderes suchen, an was er während der langen Reise dran rumspielen konnte. Ukyo und Shampoo würden ihm da sicherlich gerne zur Hand gehen.

Nun, nach vollbrachter Verschwörung, hatte ich richtigen Hunger, was Kasumi sehr freute und sie ihre Verwunderung ob meiner ungewöhnlichen Kleidungswahl vergessen ließ. So ist das halt mit diesen simpel gestrickten Wesen. Sie vergessen so schnell!

Als ich fünf Minuten später nach beendetem Frühstück an der Küche vorbeiging, murmelte sie laut vor sich ihre Berechnungen hin, wie viel Eier und Salatblätter wohl noch benötigt würden um ein ideal dosiertes Festessen arrangieren zu können.

Ich hörte nur irgendwas von kubischen Wurzeln, dann noch so einen religiösen Bibelkram von Adam und seinem Kampf gegen den Riesen. Tsetse.

Ich bin froh, dass Kasumi sich nur aufs Kochen und Haushalt führen beschränkt – ich meine, sie ist meine Schwester, und ich möchte ihr wirklich nichts böses nachsagen, aber... Seien wir mal ehrlich – sie ist wirklich nicht die hellste. Dabei weiß doch ijeder/i, dass nicht Adam den Riesen besiegt hat, sondern David. Oder war's Goliath? Aber doch nicht Adam! Der war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, seine Inzuchtfamilie aufzubauen. Und weil Gott und der Papst sagen, dass Verhütungsmittel eine Sünde sind, Adam jedoch genug von den ganzen Sprösslingen seiner Manneskraft hatte und einen Tierdarm von Gottes geheiligter Schöpfung zweckentfremden wollte, bestrafte Gott ihn mit schlimmen Miss-, äh, Ausgeburten der Hölle als Nachkommen – darunter auch die bösen Dinos (die einfach nicht ins göttliche Evolutionsschema passen wollen!), Protestanten, Bieter Dohlen und sein Clown äh Klon Klecksander Aas, dessen Geschlechtsumwandlung und folgende Schönheitsoperationen so schrecklich schief gingen. Nachdem Adam die Dinos ausgerottet hatte, Gott jedoch sah, dass nicht alle die von ihm auf die Welt gerufenen Plagen ausrottbar sind, schenkte Gott Adam zum Trost Borge Gusch, der Amerika vor den bösen schwarzen Menschen, ich meine natürlich, vor den unweißen, äh... wir sind ja alle gleich, Hautfarbe hin oder her. Er soll Amerika vor allem schützen, was nicht so denkt wie er und so handelt, wie er es will.

Wie bereits gesagt – Kasumi, Kasumi... Ein Wunder, dass sie ihren Abschluss gepackt hat! Aber Kochen kann sie! Und bald konnte ich auch endlich wieder meine Lieblingsmuffins genießen!! Yummi...

Fröhlich summend ging ich beschwingt die Treppen hinauf und auf mein Zimmer, wo P-chan laut schnarchend auf meinem Bett lag. Der arme kleine Kerl! Er musste eine sehr unruhige Nacht gehabt haben. Nach der Menge an Schweiß, die das kleine Tierchen im Schlaf abgesondert haben musste, musste es schreckliche Alpträume durchlebt haben. Als ich aufwachte und meine Fenster weit öffnete, um den Raum zu lüften – seltsamerweise roch mein gesamtes Zimmer nach kaltem Zigarettenrauch -, fiel mir auf, dass die Stelle, wo der kleine putzige Kerl sich immer ganz eng an mich drückt, ganz nass war.

Wie konnte ich dem armen Kerlchen bloß helfen? Er musste Schreckliches durchgemacht haben, wenn er Nachts von solchen furchtbaren Träumen heimgesucht wurde. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Arme wieder davon geträumt, Ranma würde ihn durch das ganze Haus jagen! Ich beschloss, ihm von meinem Plan zu erzählen und ihn von seinen Sorgen zu erlösen.

P-chan lebte sichtlich auf, dann aber änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck von offensichtlich ekstatischer Freude zu nervöser Nachdenklichkeit. Schnell sprang er auf und lief unter einem erklärenden Quieken hinaus. Momente später kam er mit einer Nachricht von Ryoga zurück.

„Oh, du bist aber schnell zurück! Dann muss Ryoga ja ganz in der Nähe sein!" Im strahlenden Licht der vormittäglichen Frühlingssonne glänzte sein Fell nass.

„Mein armer Schatz! Regnet es draußen? Bist du für mich extra durch den Regen gelaufen, um für mich den Brief zu holen? Das ist aber lieb von dir!"

Zärtlich hob ich ihn hoch und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die süße Schweineschnauze – die mich seltsamerweise immer wieder an jemanden erinnert, aber ich komm einfach nicht drauf! - und setzte ihn auf dem Sims des geöffneten Fensters ab.

„Leg dich schön in die Sonne, mein Schatz, sonst erkältest du dich noch. Bei solchen Temperaturen durch den Regen zu laufen, tsetse! Du bist mir ein süßer kleiner Verrückter!"

P-chan grunzte zustimmend und ließ sich die Sonne auf den Bauch brennen, sodass es schon nach kurzer Zeit nach Schweinebraten roch.

Erwartungsvoll öffnete ich den Brief und las die Worte, auf die ich schon so lange gewartet hatte. Wie es schien, konnte sich Ryoga immer noch nicht für eine Anrede für einen Brief an mich entscheiden. Immer wieder hatte er seine Versuche durchgestrichen, und so lag mir dann folgendes, kurzes Schriftstück vor Augen:

„Li//e / M//ne G/lie/te ////////

Ich habe zufällig von deiner brillanten Idee erfahren, Ranma aus dem Weg zu räumen. Nun wage ich endlich, dich um ein Treffen zu bitten. Ich möchte etwas sehr Wichtiges mit dir besprechen. Erwarte mich einfach heute abend um sieben Uhr vor eurer Badezimmertür.

In L//be ///////// bis heute Abend

Ryoga"

Mein Herz schlug wild und schnell. Das war endlich DIE Gelegenheit, um ihm meine Gefühle zu gestehen. Endlich konnte ich ihm sagen, was ich für ihn empfand. Mir war es gleich, wie seine Reaktion ausfallen würde... Nun, natürlich nicht ganz gleich – ich hätte nicht gewusst, wie ich eine Abweisung verkraftet hätte. Aber eines wusste ich ganz genau – so konnte ich einfach nicht mehr länger weiter leben. Er imusste/i es wissen!

Als wir uns endlich trafen, war ich furchtbar nervös und hielt die innere Anspannung kaum aus. Was würde er wohl sagen...?

Ich versuchte, meine Aufregung zu überspielen, und lachte hysterisch auf, als er eine kleine, schüchterne Randbemerkung machte. Erst zu spät bemerkte ich, dass diese Randbemerkung kein Witz war und musste wiederum meine Scham infolge meines übertriebenen Benehmens überspielen – was damit endete, dass ich meine Freude ausdrückte, ihn zu sehen, und ihm - abermals lachend – einen kumpelhaften Schlag auf den Rücken versetzte. Ein leichter Klaps, ungünstigerweise jedoch genau zu dem Zeitpunkt, an welchem wir am oberen Treppenabsatz angelangt waren, sodass der arme Ryoga kopfüber die Treppe hinunterstürzte.

Der Notarzt vermutete eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung, als er Ryogas zusammenhangloses Gebrabbel à la „Akane... liebe dich" hörte, während er die kleine, jedoch erstaunlich heftig blutende Platzwunde an seiner Stirn versorgte. Ryoga sollte zur Beobachtung per Krankenwagen ins Krankenhaus befördert werden. Als wir jedoch ungefähr in der Nähe von Nerimas Clubszene, bestehend aus einem Countryclub, einem Schwulen- und Lesbenclub mit angrenzender Nacktbar und einem zwielichtigen Schuppen, dessen Clubschild gerade von betrunkenen Clubbesuchern mit Benzin übergossen und anschließend angezündet wurde, waren, ging es Ryoga schlagartig besser, sodass wir passend aussteigen und uns amüsieren gehen konnten. Ryoga dachte auch wirklich an alles! So mussten wir nicht zu Fuß gehen! Ganz der Gentleman!

Wir entschieden uns für den zwielichtigen Schuppen. Dort gefiel mir das Ambiente besonders – dort wurde uns sogar live Entertainment geboten! Neben den lustigen Einlagen einiger Clubbesucher, die mit Barhockern aufeinander eindroschen und daraufhin von bulligen Türstehern rausgeworfen wurden, trat auch eine Band auf, welche sturzbetrunken die Lieder einer deutschen Band in unserer Landessprache performte. Die Originalband hieße Ramstein, sagte man uns. Komischer Name.

Aber ihre Lieder gefielen mir. Ryoga jedoch schien sehr unruhig. Warum nahm er denn nicht die einmalige Chance war, anhand der Texte etwas über fremde Kulturen zu lernen?

Anhand des Liedes „rein raus" beispielsweise konnte man gut erkennen, dass diese Deutschen nicht nur an Geld und Krieg, sondern auch noch ans Reiten denken.

i„Ich bin der Reiter

du bist das Ross

ich steige auf

wir reiten los"/i

Bei den Deutschen scheint das aber ganz schön anstrengend zu sein.

i„du stöhnst..."/i

Ryoga aber dachte gar nicht daran, dem Ganzen eine Möglichkeit zum Wissenserwerb abzugewinnen. Stattdessen rutschte er nur unruhig hin und her auf seinem Stuhl. Ich wunderte mich so lange über sein Verhalten, bis sich das Rätsel vor meinen Augen endlich löste. Natürlich! Es konnte gar nicht anders sein!

Es kann sein, dass er mich teilweise wegen der lauten Musik nicht recht verstehen konnte – aber ich war wirklich besorgt! Selbst heute kann ich mir jedoch nicht diesen glühenden Ausdruck in seinen Augen erklären. In meinem Script hier werde ich die Kursivschrift anwenden um in etwa das zu rekonstruieren, was er verstanden haben könnte – diese Bässe schnitten einem ja regelrecht das Wort ab!

„iHast du/i vielleicht Diarrhö?" „ich hab iden Schlüssel/i"

„iOder/i Hämorriden?" „du hast idas Schloss/i"

„iWillst du vielleicht/i kurz zur Toilette gehen?" „i rein raus/i"

„Hörst du mich überhaupt? iRyoga!/i" „isag es laut/i"

„iRyoga!/i Hast du mir zugehört?" „i tiefer tiefer/i"

„iRyoga, ich will doch/i nur, dass es dir besser geht!" „wollen auchigeritten werden/i"

Endlich war das Lied vorbei, und ich konnte wieder richtig zu ihm sprechen. Die Band machte eine kurze Pause, um unter lautem Applaus ihr wohlverdientes, lauwarmes Bier zu trinken.

Ryoga sah irgendwie seltsam aus. Es musste ihm wirklich schlecht gehen. Er konnte ja kaum ruhig sitzen! Irgendwie musste ich seine Aufmerksamkeit erregen, ihn irgendwie erreichen! Also nahm ich seine Hand in meine und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Das hatte ich mal in „die Super-Nanny" gesehen, als eine kleine Göre nicht nur ständig geschrieen hat, sondern auch noch des öfteren dabei erwischt wurde, wie sie mit einem Fleischermesser über ihrem schlafenden Vater stand.

„Ryoga, lass mich dir helfen!" Aha! Ich erreichte ihn! Ich sah deutlich an der Bewegung seines Adamsapfels, wie er schluckte. „Dieses... nunja... Bedürfnis hat jeder Mal. Wenn du willst, begleite ich dich auch zur Toilette! Du brauchst dich nicht zu schämen."

„Aka-akaakane... d-du musst das nicht!" Ich verstärkte den Druck auf seine leicht schwitzigen, nun zitternden Hände. Ich musste ihn unterstützen! Sonst würde er für immer geschädigt sein, seiner Mutter erst die Pantoffel klauen, damit sie barfüßig auf die ausgelegten Legosteinchen drauftritt und dann die Buchhaltung durcheinander bringen.

„Ich weiß, dass ich das nicht muss. Aber ich will! Ich will dir helfen! Also lass uns gehen!"

„D-du willst?" Seine Stimme bebte, und sein Gesichtsausdruck schwankte zwischen Hoffnung und Unglaube. „Jetzt... j-j-jetzt gleich?"

Verwirrt hob ich eine Augenbraue. Was war denn das für eine Frage?

„Ja wenn's dringend ist..."

Ich glaube, so schnell habe ich noch niemanden in meinem gesamten Leben aufspringen sehen. Ich war schneller zur Tür der Herrentoilette gezerrt worden, als Borge Gusch neue Achseln des Bösen finden kann. Dort jedoch wollte ich mich von Ryoga vorerst verabschieden – ich hatte ihn schließlich schon auf dem Weg hier hin begleitet. Und wie sagt die kluge Frau aus dem Fernsehen immer? Nun müssen die Kleinen selber weiter kommen.

„Wolltest du mir nicht... h-h-helfen?" Der arme Kerl! Vollkommen demotiviert! Ich musste ihm Mut machen!

„Das schaffst du schon! Du brauchst mich doch sicherlich nicht zum Hand anlegen, oder?" Ich musste bei der Vorstellung lachen und zweifelte einen Moment lang an meiner Entscheidung, als ich seinen enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Aber da musste er alleine durch. „Ich hab Vertrauen in dich! Du packst das!"

Zitternd nickte er und verschwand mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck in den Herrentoiletten. Ich war mir sicher – er würde es schaffen.

Als wir aus dem Club herauskamen, schien es Ryoga schon ein bisschen besser zu gehen, und ich hatte ein wenig mehr über die deutsche Kultur erfahren. Ein interessantes Völkchen. Ein bisschen neurotisch und psychisch gestört, aber durchaus interessant.

Nun jedoch war es Zeit... Ryoga meine Gefühle zu gestehen. Ich spürte es.

„Ryoga ich..." Erwartungsvoll sah er mich an... Noch konnte ich einen Rückzug machen...

Aber ich wusste, dass der Zeitpunkt gekommen war. Es stimmte einfach alles: Die Nacht war sternenklar, die smogverpestete Stadtluft wärmte uns länger auch nachdem die Sonne längst untergegangen war, als es die natürliche, gesundheitlich unbedenkliche Luft getan hätte, hinter uns prügelten sich zwei in ihrer Trunkenheit nahe dem Koma angelangte Schläger, die jedem Anästhesisten ein anerkennendes Nicken des Respekts abgerungen hätten, und ein rechtsorientierter Kumpan kaum in fünf Meter Entfernung erbrach sich im Liegen an der Stelle, an welcher ihn die Türsteher Momente vorher noch zusammengefaltet hatten.

Es war perfekt.

Ich holte tief Luft, schmeckte die Autoabgase auf meiner Zunge und ergriff seine Hände.

„Ryoga, ich wollte es dir schon vor so langer Zeit sagen, aber... Ich empfinde sehr viel für dich. Willst du... äh..."

Ich konnte ihm einfach nicht in die Augen sehen! Noch ein kleines Stückchen Akane! Dann hattest du es doch geschafft!

„Ryoga... willst du... ich weiß, mit uns beiden ist alles sehr schnell gegangen. Und vielleicht denkst du, so etwas ist zu früh, aber... Ich spüre einfach, dass ich dir alles anvertrauen kann. Willst du..."

„Oh ja Akane! Ich will!"

Ich konnte kaum glauben, was ich da hörte. Aber schon hatte Ryoga seine Arme fest um mich geschlungen und drückte mich an sich. Hinter uns lagen sich die Schläger von vorhin heulend vor Rührung in den Armen, und ich hörte sogar einen andächtig flüstern: „Fast so schön wie in „Pretty Woman", nich' Manni? Wenn de' Ridschaht Gier inn säna Limmo zu de' Dschulia geht unna saht, wie doll er sse lieb hat, nich?"

Mit Tränen der Freude in den Augen lehnte ich mich zurück und suchte in Ryogas Blick die Wahrheit. Wollte er mich tatsächlich als...? Wollte er? Ja. Was ich in seinen Augen fand, war nichts anderes als ein buntes Meer aus aufrichtiger, warmer Emotionen. Und so kuschelte ich mich glücklich an ihn.

„Danke Ryoga... Danke, dass du meine neue beste Freundin sein willst!!"

Ryogas Körper verkrampfte sich.

Stimmte etwas nicht? Fragend blickte ich ihn an. Für einen kurzen Augenblick starrte er unbewegt zurück, bevor er begann, laut loszulachen und mit einer sich überschlagenden Stimme seine Freude auszudrücken.

Aber dann wurde er still, um kurz darauf die Worte zu sagen, welche mich bis ins Innerste aufwühlten...

„Akane... Was ich für dich empfinde, ist etwas anderes. Ich empfinde für dich nicht die Gefühle für eine beste Freundin, sondern die für eine... eine... eine..."

Ich konnte nicht anders als ihn anzustarren. Was empfand er für mich, wenn nicht als beste Freundin? Mochte er mich letzten Endes denn nicht mehr? Hatte ich etwas falsch gemacht?

„f-f-für eine... e-eine Schwester."

Unsicher, was nun zu tun sei, fuhr ich fort, ihn anzustarren. Er selbst schien erstaunt und geschockt, dies gesagt zu haben. Dann allerdings warf ich mich, heulend vor Glück und Freude um seinen Hals. Ich war wie eine Schwester für ihn! Das war sogar noch besser als „beste Freundin"!

An den Rest des Abends erinnere ich mich kaum – er verging in einem Rausch aus Farbe, Glück und Lachen meinerseits – Ryoga war von seinem eigenen Gefühlsausbruch noch zu überwältigt, um seine Freude zum Ausdruck zu bringen.

In meinem Bett jedoch, als ich P-chan fest an mich drückte, zwang mich ein nagendes Gefühl in den hintersten Ecken meines Bewusstseins dazu, mir doch einmal „Gedanken" zu machen. Ich war für ihn also wie eine Schwester... Das hieße, ich bin ihm sehr nahe. Oder bedeutete das bloß, dass er sich meine Kleider und Unterwäsche ausborgen wollte? Oder wollte er das mit mir machen, wozu er sonst eine Puppe benutzte? War die etwa kaputt, und er brauchte jemanden zum Frisieren und Schminken? Aus dem Alter war er ja wohl hoffentlich raus!

Wahrscheinlich ging es um die Kleiderfrage... Entschlossen ballte ich meine Hand zur Faust und schwor mir, meiner neuen Schwester stets treu zur Seite zu stehen und ihr zu helfen, wann immer sie Hilfe benötigte.

Ich bin nun mal ein edel gesinnter Mensch.

Der nächste Tag sollte meine Ansichten von Ryoga gänzlich verändern. Nie hätte ich gedacht, hinter dieser brutalen Schale des stets manisch depressiven, vollkommen orientierungslosen Trottels etwas ... Neues verborgen zu finden. Durch diesen Tag... lernte ich Ryoga erst wirklich kennen und vor allem: ischätzen/i.

Über P-chan überbrachte ich Ryoga die Nachricht, er solle mich in der Nähe der großen Kaufhausgalerie treffen, um, wie ich ihm schrieb, unsere neue Schwesternschaft zu feiern. Was ich genau mit ihm vorhatte, sollte eine Überraschung werden. P-chan nahm ich mit mir, um ihn Ryoga endlich einmal vorstellen zu können.

Als Ryoga dann auch auftauchte, erstaunlich pünktlich für seine Verhältnisse, war mein kleiner Begleiter P-chan aber plötzlich verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich riss er mal wieder eine kleine Sau auf und spendierte ihr Apfelschnitze oder den Inhalt der nächstbesten Abfalltüte. Er war ja so ein kleiner Kavalier!

Ryoga hingegen sah ein wenig merkwürdig aus, so, als habe er eine schlechte Nachtruhe hinter sich. Wahrscheinlich lag es am Wetter – P-chan hatte in dieser Nacht auch nicht gut schlafen können.

Auch schien Ryoga nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein. Sein Blick schweifte ständig zwischen meinem Gesicht und meinem Ausschnitt hin und her, und seltsamerweise nahm er den Vorschlag einer ausgedehnten Shoppingtour nicht so ekstatisch auf, wie ich es von meiner neuen Schwester erwartet hätte. Er schien zu zögern, aber als ich ihn mit den Worten „Nun komm schon! Wir suchen uns beiden etwas schönes aus, nicht wahr?" in die Dessousabteilung lockte, war das Eis gebrochen. Eifrig durchwühlten wir die seidenen Träume eines jeden, jungen Mädchens – und natürlich auch die Träume des Alptraums eines jeden jungen Mädchens: Happy Happo.

Ryoga war nicht irgendeine Schwester für mich – mit Kasumi und Nabiki konnte man zwar auch gut einkaufen gehen, aber... Nun, Nabiki war stets zu geizig und Kasumi sah mich immer furchtbar vorwurfsvoll an, wenn meine Augen auch nur eines der luftigen Kleidungsstücke streiften, welche ihrer Meinung nach nur noch ordinär und schlampig waren. Sie war so züchtig! Und da traute ich mich nicht richtig, mir etwas... sagen wir mal Verführerisches auszusuchen. Ryoga hingegen war ganz anders – er suchte sich mit Hingabe die „heißeste" Ware aus – und damit meine ich nicht ein Bügeleisen von Bosch, sondern... nunja... Sehen Sie sich meine nun glühenden Wangen an! Dann wissen Sie, wovon ich spreche!

Bei ihm, Ryoga, meiner neuen Schwester, konnte auch ich mich einmal sorglos umsehen. Er erstaunte mich immer wieder! Viel Zeit ließ ich mir selbst jedoch nicht – schließlich musste ich Ryoga in seiner schwierigen Lage helfen. Wir würden das gemeinsam durchstehen.

Von hinten schlich ich mich an ihn heran und legte meine Arme um seinen Bauch. Ich konnte deutlich sehen und fühlen, wie angespannt er war und sich erschrak, als ich ihn berührte. Der arme Kerl! Er brauchte wirklich Hilfe! Der Arme zuckte ja richtiggehend zusammen... Dabei brauchte er sich doch gar nicht zu schämen!

Ryoga sah mich kurz an, bevor er blitzschnell wieder die Augen abwandte und offensichtlich die Sicherheit des Kaufhauses überprüfte, da er sich auffällig nach den Notausgängen umsah. Dennoch konnte ich einen guten Blick auf seine rot schimmernden Wangen erhaschen. Er schämte sich! Das durfte nicht sein!

„Ryoga... Du brauchst dich doch nicht zu schämen. Was hast du denn da ausgesucht?" Nur widerwillig zeigte er mir einen recht... transparenten Hauch einer Spur von Stoff. Allerdings war das so wenig Stoff, dass ich gar nicht gewusst hätte, wie man ihn benutzt hätte, um sich zu verhüllen. Wahrscheinlich war das eines diese mysteriösen Stücke, mit denen man entblößter dastand, als wenn man tatsächlich nackt wäre.

„Das ist ja schön! Gefällt es dir?" Ich zwang ihn dazu, mir in die Augen zu sehen und forderte ihn stumm auf, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Sprich es aus Ryoga!

„D-d-d-daaaas ich also..." Ich nickte und bedeutete ihm mit meinen auf seine Lippen gerichteten Blick, dass ich jede Silbe in mich hineinsaugen würde – sag es nur Ryoga!

„D-das ähm..."

Einen Moment lang war ich abgelenkt, da meine Augen abgewichen waren. Hatte ich da gerade Nabikis Stimme gehört? Ja! Und da sah ich sie auch schon!

Sie versteckte sich hinter einer Wand aus rosa-pinkfarbenen Tangas mit Snoopymotiven, und sah sich mit fliehenden Augen nach jemandem um. Sie sprach... mit einem... Waschbär?

Oh! Diesen einen blassrosakoralllachsfarbenen Tanga mit Snoopy auf der Sonnenliege mit Herzchen-boxershorts hatte ich noch nicht! Ich hatte zwar einen, auf welchem Snoopy so dort lag und in stets neuen Posen (meine Lieblingsvariante ist immer noch die mit dem ausgestreckten Mittelfinger und den gefletschten Zähnchen – einfach süß!) Blümchendessous vorführte, aber diese Herzchenboxershorts...!

„D-d-daaas..."

Was mochte meine Schwester wohl mit einem Waschbären zu tun haben? Ryoga zu überhören war einfach. Er würde noch etwas Zeit brauchen, bis er zu dem Verb und schließlich einem Nomen vorgedrungen war. Erst ganz am Anfang des Satzes angekommen, konnte ich meiner Schwester ruhig noch ein bisschen lauschen.

„Also – du weißt, was du zu tun hast. Wenn der Trottel hier auftaucht, lenkst du ihn ab und führst ihn zu den Umkleidekabinen. Ich hab alle Informationen gesammelt – das wird ein Kinderspiel. Hast du alles verstanden?"

Der Waschbär kramte ein Schild hinter seinem pelzigen Rücken hervor, beschriftete und wendete es, sodass meine Schwester und, unbeabsichtigter Weise auch meine Wenigkeit, den Schriftzug lesen konnten.

Solange du deinen Part des Deals einhältst, sehe ich keine Probleme. Ich zieh mir für Geld sogar ein rosa Schleifchen an, wenn du drauf stehst.

„Nein... Ich denke, es wird ohne gehen. Ich kümmere mich um die Vorbereitungen!"

Damit verschwand Nabiki und ich konnte mich verwirrt wieder meinem Gesprächspartner und Stotterer extraordinär widmen.

„D-das ist wirklich... ähm... wirklich..." Geduld Akane, nur Geduld... Bevor sie den Laden schließen, wirst du ihm geholfen haben.

„Das ist wirklich sehr schön..." Erschrocken über seinen eigenen Mut begnügte sich Ryoga damit, den Boden anzustarren und Tomaten dank seiner prächtigen Röte eifersüchtig zu machen.

„Dann kaufen wir es! Hab nur Mut!" Baff sah er mich an – ich kam meinem Ziel näher!

„A-a-aber… Willst du das wirklich?" Strahlend lächelte ich ihn an und umarmte ihn flüchtig.

„Natürlich – wenn du es willst. Sollen wir es probieren?" Ryogas Augen wurden immer größer – und das ermutigte mich. Wir machten Fortschritte! Bald würde er einsehen, dass er sich für nichts mehr zu schämen bräuchte. Das waren natürliche Bedürfnisse!

„J-j-etzt gleich?" Wie aufgeregt er doch war? Trotzdem sah ich immer noch Zurückhaltung in seinem Verhalten. Ich musste jetzt alles geben! Verschwörerisch lehnte ich mich ihm entgegen und zwinkerte ihm zu, bevor ich mich spielerisch nach unbefugt lauschenden Ohren umsah und ihm dann zuflüsterte:

„Ganz wie du möchtest... Wir tun das, was du willst! Wenn du dir jetzt noch ein bisschen unsicher bist, dann eben später!" Ich lachte leise und sprach noch leiser zu ihm, sodass er sich noch ein Stück weiter zu mir herabbeugen musste, um mich verstehen zu können. Deutlich vernehmbar hörte ich ihn trocken schlucken und wusste mich fast am Ziel. „Dann machen wir eben eine kleine Modenschau in meinem Zimmer! Hast du... Lust dazu?" Ich lehnte mich ein wenig zurück, um sein sprachloses Gesicht besser beobachten zu können und zwinkerte ihm noch einmal lächelnd zu. Er nickte nur stumm. Gedankenverloren nahm ich Ryoga das Höschen ab und überließ ihm den BH, um nach Qualitätsmängeln in der Verarbeitung zu suchen, um noch einmal einen Gefälligkeitsrabatt an der Kasse rausschlagen zu können. Schöne – leider perfekte - Nähte waren das. Das war wirklich ein großer Schritt für Ryoga.

Strahlend blickte ich zu ihm auf – Motivation war angesagt, bevor er es sich anders überlegte.

„Das wird bestimmt viel Spaß machen, meinst du nicht auch?! Was für eine Größe hast du? Wir müssen ja sehen, ob es vielleicht zu eng für dich ist. Du scheinst ja doch... wie soll ich das sagen – recht gut gebaut zu sein!" Hoffentlich nahm er mir diesen Kommentar über seinen Taillenumfang nicht übel! Manche Leute reagieren ja durchaus empfindlich darauf... Alles Blut war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen (was machte er nur mit seinem Blut? Mal schoss es ihm in die Wangen, mal hier hin, mal dort hin...), und er sah mich mit einer interessanten Mischung aus Ekstase und Entsetzen an. Hoffentlich...

„D-das ist eine sehr... persönliche Frage." Oh nein! Ich hatte ihn mit meiner Bemerkung betreffend seiner kleinen Problemzonen schwer getroffen... Warum kann ich nicht einmal einfühlsam und sensibel sein? Immer voll rein ins Fettnäpfchen! In dem Moment hätte ich mich treten können. In meinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Was sollte ich jetzt tun, um seine Gefühle nicht weiter zu verletzen? Was würde die Supernanny tun?

Ich beschloss, den Drang einstweilen zu unterdrücken, mich in eine Ecke aufs Benimmstühlchen zu setzen, und versuchte ersteinmal, Ryoga von seiner Befangenheit zu erlösen. Keine Konfektionsgröße macht doch nicht den Menschen aus! Oder war es der Mensch der keine Konfektionsgröße...? Oder machte keine Konfektionsgröße einen Menschen... ach, das ist ja auch nun gleich!

(Man Entschuldige an dieser Stelle bitte meinen ungeduldigen Ton – man sollte doch glauben, dass der Autor einer Autobiographie Geduld mit sich selber aufbringt, aber nunja... Mein Schnurpseldurpsel hat sich schon so ewig nicht mehr gemeldet, außerdem bin ich auf Koffeinentzug und die nächste Kanne Kaffee ist noch nicht ganz durchgelaufen und ich werde so langsam nervös und bin dann genauso ungenießbar wie Haie, in deren Fleisch Harnstoff angelagert wird, obwohl dann ja noch deren Finnen genießbar sind, nicht dass Finnen allgemein gern verspeist werden, aber ich bin eben dann ganz unausstehlich und werde hysterisch und der rosa Elefant auf meinem Schoß bedroht mich mit einem signierten Tokio Hotel Autogramm... Akane halt durch... der Kaffee ist bald fertig... nur... noch... ein... kleines... bissche- KAFFEE!)

Also kaschierte ich meine Wut auf mich selber mit einem leichten Lachen und versuchte, uns beide scherzend aus der unangenehmen Situation zu bringen. Ich glaube, ich würde auch nicht gerne so offen heraus mitten in der Dessousabteilung meine Konfektionsgröße ausplaudern...

„Sagst du es mir oder soll ich etwa schätzen, ob du rein passt? Mach mir dann aber nachher keine Vorwürde, dass es zu eng ist!" Zugegeben, nicht unbedingt ein Schenkelklopfer... Noch nicht mal eine müde, gähnende Pointe ließ sich blicken. Aber mein aufmunternder Ton, gepaart mit meinem fröhlichfreundlichen Auftreten sollte die Stimmung heben. Ryoga jedoch machte trotzdem Augen! Und wie! Ob er wohl Verwandte unter den Teleskopfischen hatte...?

„O-okay Akane... Dann lass uns mal gehen… Eine Modenschau sagtest du? Fein!" Warum hatte er es auf einmal so eilig? Und warum lief er denn so komisch? Übte er schon einmal den Hüftschwung? Das war nur gut! Denn ich hatte mich spontan für eine weitere Überraschung entschieden...

Ryoga war nicht mehr zu bremsen – er war wie ausgewechselt! Als ich sah, wie er mich voller Vorfreude und Übereifer an der Hand aus dem Geschäft und nach Hause zerren wollte, wusste ich, dass wir beide heute einen großen Fortschritt gemacht hatten. Und auch mir tat es gut, ihm zu helfen... Vielleicht sollte ich das zu meinem Beruf machen!

Auf unserem Weg nach draußen jedoch begegneten wir drei merkwürdigen Gestalten, welche uns kurz inne halten ließen. Das waren zwei Damen und ein hoch gewachsener, junger Mann. Das allerdings war noch nicht das wirklich Merkwürdige.

Der junge Mann trug einen Gesichtsausdruck der absoluten Hoffnungslosigkeit, Verzweiflung, aber auch eine Spur der Resignation zur Schau. Gefesselt und hinter einer der beiden Damen an einer Art Strick hergezogen, schien er das Leid der Welt auf den Schultern zu tragen. Die zweite Dame war recht... freizügig gekleidet und mit einer Augenbinde gehandicapt, sodass sie von der ersten jungen Frau an der Hand geführt werden musste, um nicht gegen herumstehende Gegenstände zu laufen. Verstörenderweise murmelte sie solche Worte wie „Etsu, ich kann dich iriechen/i! Dich und dein Testosteron! Warts nur ab, bis ich dich isehe/i! Dann entkommst du mir nicht mehr!"

Der junge Mann schien also Etsu zu heißen – zumindest schien er sich bei der Drohung angesprochen zu fühlen, da er angeekelt schauderte, sich angewidert schüttelte und eine Jammertirade anwinselte, welche ungefähr den folgenden Wortlaut hatte: „Warum immer ich?! Warum muss mein Agent mich immer zu diesen verdammten Promotionsauftritten überreden?! Wenn ich wenigstens für diese unnötige Schleichwerbung bezahlt würde! Und dann auch noch in so einer miesen Fanfiction der billigsten Qualität!"

Nun meldete sich die erste Dame fröhlich, mit einer Stimme, die einen warmen, strahlenden Sommertag versprach, zu Wort. „Seid still ihr beiden! Das dumme Waschbärchen muss hier irgendwo sein. Und dank meines genialen Planes, werden wir ihn auch finden."

„Und was ist dein genialer Plan?"

„Darf ich Etsu dabei angrabschen?"

„Jup."

„WAS?!! Davon war nie die Rede!"

„Ich bin dabei."

„Freut mich."

„Ich mit Sicherheit nicht!"

„Etsu, sei kein Frosch. Mit unserer Hilfe wirst du das Tier endlich los... Wir locken es mit seiner Eifersucht!"

„Aha, und weiter?"

„Weiter wird es vielleicht irgendwann einmal erklärt – nun nicht sein der Zeitpunkt, junger Padawan. Nun genug der Schleichwerbung sonst dies werden Crossover. Das nicht Platz haben in fiktiver Autobiographie."

Selten, glaube ich, habe ich mich jemals so befremdet gefühlt. Lange jedoch verlor ich mich nicht in Gedanken an diese drei Gestalten – nachdem wir einem mit Rosensträußen beladenen Kuno aus dem Weg gingen, der zielstrebig zur Dessousabteilung des Kaufhauses in der Einkaufsgalerie marschierte und von einem Waschbären attackiert wurde, woraufhin Kuno den Waschbären zu den Umkleidekabinen verfolgte, zerrte mich Ryoga auf schnellstem Wege zum Dojo.

Wie er das mit seinem mangelnden Orientierungssinn schaffte, ist mir bis heute ein Rätsel geblieben.

Jedoch beschwere ich mich nicht im Mindesten – ich wollte keine einzige Minute dessen missen, was an diesem Abend geschah. Es gibt nur wenige Momente, von denen ich behaupten kann, dass sie mein Leben verändert oder geprägt hätten... Und diese Nacht sollte voll dieser Augenblicke sein! Auch jetzt noch, während ich dies hier niederschreibe und mich dessen entsinne, was mich Ryoga um so vieles näher bringen sollte. Immer noch schlägt mein Herz schneller in Gedanken an unsere erste, gemeinsame Nacht...

... als Schwestern!

In dem Moment, in welchem wir jedoch die Türe meines Zuhauses öffneten, wurden wir von seltsamen Gestalten empfangen, die offensichtlich auf unsere Ankunft gewartet hatten und sich von der freundlich lächelnden Kasumi Tee servieren ließen. Darunter vertraten Herr Saotome, mein Vater, Happosai und Mousse die Partei der „Laufenden Träne" und setzten unser Wohnzimmer unter Wasser, während Cologne ruhig mit ihrer Pfeife das Krebsrisiko unserer Lungenflügel exponentiell steigerte und in die Ferne starrte.

Sofort wusste ich, was geschehen war – unser grüner Tee war ausgegangen und sie trauerten gemeinsam um seinen köstlichen Geschmack bei einer Tasse heißem Kamillentee. Da kamen mir allerdings auch die Tränen! Und so entfuhr mir „NEIN! Kasumi! Sag nicht, dass unser grüner Tee aus ist!", statt einer Begrüßung.

Offensichtlich war es mir mit meinem entsetzten Aufschrei gelungen, den Wasserhahn für einen Moment lang zuzudrehen. Alle Anwesenden – minus der guten Kasumi natürlich, welche mich mit einem beruhigenden „Keine Sorge, Akane... Wir haben noch welchen! Möchtest du eine Tasse?" erleichterte – starrten mich irritiert und befremdet an, so, als habe ich wohlmöglich den Verstand verloren, was ich nicht recht verstehen konnte.

Die allgemeine Verwunderung hielt jedoch nicht lange an, da die Anwesenden – minus Kasumi, welche ich in einem Ansturm der Gefühle stürmisch umarmte, um ihr für meine Tasse Grünen Tee zu danken, als ich mich zu den anderen an den Tisch setzte. Was mit Ryoga war? Den hatte ich neben dem Schirmständer im Flur geparkt. Zwar gab er ein trauriges „Nach... oben?" als Protest von sich, aber immerhin hatte ich ihn schon so gut erzogen, dass er nach einem „Aus! Pfui!" voller Autorität nicht mehr widersprach.

Das gefiel mir.

Außerdem war er stubenrein, knabberte nicht mehr die Fransen unserer schönen Teppiche ab (was Ranma nach all der Zeit noch iimmer/i nicht gelernt hatte...) und war sicherlich schon entwurmt. Ein Flohhalsband noch, und ich konnte mir fast vorstellen, mit ihm zusammenleben zu können. Hatte ich das wirklich gedacht...? Oh weh! – wieder zu ihrer ursprünglichen Beschäftigung, dem Versinken im eigenen Selbstmitleid, zurückkehrten.

Nicht, dass mich ihr Leid interessierte oder ich unter Umständen sogar Mitleid entwickelt hätte, aber ich lauschte trotzdem kurz, um zu wissen, was diese Leutchen derartig aufwühlen konnte – wenn nicht der akute Mangel an grünem Tee.

„Quäähähäk! Das nicht sein fair! Xianpu sofort zurückkehren soll!"

„Buääääää... mein armes Söhnchen! Entführt!"

„Bwuhuhu... nie werden die beiden Kampfschulen vereint sein!"

„Ran-chan... Shampoo… Ukyo! Von wem soll ich denn jetzt sexy Höschen klauen? Wen soll ich denn jetzt nur begrabschen? Mit den anderen Mädchen macht das einfach nicht so viel Spaß! Die wehren sich ja noch nicht mal richtig..."

„Aber Happosai – was ist mit Akane?"

Manchmal könnte ich Kasumi umbringen.

Noch während ich darum bemüht war, Happosai, der sich glücklich, ein neues Opfer gefunden zu haben, eng an meine Brust drückte, (selbstverständlich nur auf der Suche nach Trost – wer's glaubt...), ein mittleres Schädelhirntrauma zu versetzen, malte ich mir, von meiner eigenen Erfindungsgabe und Phantasie erstaunt, neue, spektakuläre Möglichkeiten aus, Kasumis unwerter Existenz ein möglichst schmerzhaftes Ende zu bereiten.

Man soll mich nun bitte nicht falsch verstehen oder einschätzen – in meiner Jugend war ich keiner diese ständig meckernden Jugendlichen, welche liebend gerne in ihrem überbordenden Selbstmitleid ertranken und als Grund die Pubertät vorschoben. Ich hatte keine unangebrachten, cholerischen Ausbrüche, hielt weder Seancen noch trieb ich mich auf Friedhöfen herum oder wünschte mir den Tod meiner geliebten Mitmenschen, während ich Nirvana in einem mottenzerfressenen Strickpullover unter Drogen mit ungewaschenen und ungekämmten Haaren gehört hätte. Nein – das war mir viel zu unhygienisch. Außerdem meinte mein Psychotherapeut, ich hätte einfach nur den Tod meines ersten, imaginären Freunds namens Tutzi nicht verkraftet. Daran mochte etwas dran sein.

Selbst Elaine und Maurice konnten Tutzi nie ersetzen.

Wie allerdings wurde ich nun diesen widerwärtigen Zwerg los? Beinahe hätte ich begonnen, Ranma zu vermissen, bis mir ein Ausweg aus dieser demütigenden Lage einfiel. Ryoga!

Einmal pfiff ich, und schon war er knurrend zur Stelle. Wie süß! Ich hatte ihn gut abgerichtet.

Wieder einmal übertraf Ryoga Ranma – Ranma hatte ich ja noch nicht einmal beibringen können, mir meine Pantoffel zu apportieren. Danach wollte ich versuchen, ihn mit dem Pawlowschen Hund zu konditionieren – aber als ich in Nerima endlich einen Russen fand, der mich halbwegs verstand, meinte der nur „Laika schon vor Jahren in Himmel sein.", was mich auch nicht gerade weiterbrachte. Zwar hieß der nicht Pawlow, aber da Russen ja ohnehin alle gleich aussehen und unaussprechliche Namen haben, nannte ich den gutmütigen Alten liebevoll „Onkel Pawlow" – aber irgendwann kamen solche komischen Leute, die ihn nicht so lieb hatten, ihn unter vorgehaltener Waffe in einen Lieferwagen zwangen und so Jacken mit roten Abzeichen trugen, auf denen in Gold ein Stern über einer mit einem Hammer gekreuzten Sichel aufgenäht waren. Sie sprachen seltsames Zeug, das ich nicht verstehen konnte – also waren es Russen!

Jedoch reagierten sie nicht unbedingt allzu begeistert, als ich sie mit „Wodka Gorbatschow" grüßte, was einmal mehr den Beweis erbrachte, dass Russen im Allgemeinen eher unfreundliche, grimmige Genossen mit langen Filzbärten waren und meistens Iwan heißen. Einmal mehr konnte ich mich meiner unangeflochtenen Intellenz rühmen.Was auch immer das bedeuten mochte.

Happy ergriff die Flucht, und ich konnte mich erneut an der Trauer meiner Mitmenschen ergötzen. Ryoga warf ich achtlos einen Keks als Belohnung zu, woraufhin mich nur ein verständnisloser Blick seinerseits traf.

Naja – Ryoga mochte nicht unbedingt intelligent sein, war vielleicht sogar ein wenig begriffsstutzig, gehorchte dafür aber blind meinen Kommandos. Das begann langsam, mir richtig Spaß zu machen!

Viel Neues erfuhr ich jedoch nicht, außer, dass Mousse seine „Xianpu" vermissen schrecklich, äh, ich meine schrecklich vermisste, und Vater und Herr Saotome um Ranma trauerten, ebenso wie sie um ihn eine stille, symbolische Trauerfeier und Beerdigung im engsten Kreise der Familie feiern wollten. Um es mit ihren Worten auszudrücken: „Zwei solche lüsterne Frauen? Das hält nicht einmal der beste Deckhengst aus! Wir brauchen viel Sake... und Kuchen... und Lampions!", „Ja, Lampions sind gut! Und Käsehäppchen!!", „Au ja, das wird fein! Aber kein Fisch... Fisch mag ich nicht.", „In Ordnung. Aber dafür vielleicht ein bisschen Bambus für den hohlen Zahn...?", „Na, wenn du meinst, Genma alter Kumpel!".

Cologne jedoch schwieg und sah mich durchdringend an. Unbemerkt von den anderen, welche immer noch in ihrer Qual schwelgten und Ryoga, der neugierig die bröseligen Eigenschaften seines Kekses untersuchte und mit seinen Gedanken in einer ganz anderen Welt schien, sprach sie mich leise an.

„Ich bin dir zu großem Dank verpflichtet. Durch dein Opfer... werden die drei bestimmt glücklich. Ich weiß, dass du es warst – Xianpu hat es mir erzählt. Und... vielleicht werden dadurch noch mehr Menschen endlich glücklich."

Fragend sah ich sie an und erhoffte mir eine nähere Erklärung bezüglich ihrer mysteriösen Aussage, aber sie sah mich nicht; ihr Blick war mit seltsamer Intensität auf Mousse gerichtet.

Doch ich hätte wissen müssen, dass Shampoo nicht mit unserem Geheimnis dicht halten konnte. Sie hatte es dieser geheimnisvollen Xianpu erzählt, welche es dann Cologne weitergetratscht hat. Typisch!

Ryoga winselte leise um meine Aufmerksamkeit, und mir fiel wieder die ihm versprochene Modenschau ein. Das würde ein Spaß werden!

Auf dem Weg zur Tür, wo ich unsere spärlichen Einkäufe vorerst einmal abgestellt hatte und diese nun holen wollte, begegnete mir ein seltsames Trio. Durch die Tür stolperten meine Schwester Nabiki, Tatewaki Kuno und ein... Waschbär.

Das sonderbare an ihnen: Meine Schwester trug schwarze Reizunterwäsche mit Strapse und schleppte mit Hilfe des Waschbären den ohnmächtigen, mit diversen BHs gefesselten Kuno durch die Tür. In ihrer Anstrengung bemerkten sie mich nicht.

„Warum zum Teufel noch mal konntest du nicht genau das machen, worum ich dich gebeten habe?!", herrschte Nabiki das Tier an, als sie Kuno schnaufend fallen ließen. Der stolze Schwertkämpfer schlug mit einem dumpfen Geräusch des Aufpralls auf. „Dann wäre das hier erst gar nicht nötig gewesen!"

Genervt zuckte der Waschbär mit den Ohren und zog eine Tafel hinter dem Rücken hervor.

Es war eine Falle! Aber noch ist nichts verloren!

„Jaja...", murrte meine Schwester und bedeutete dem Pelzknäuel, Kuno wieder aufzunehmen und die Treppe hoch zu hieven. Dann erst bemerkten beide mich, und ich wurde von einem kurzen „Hallo Akane" seitens meiner Schwester und einem verstörenden, verschwörerischen Lächeln des Tieres begrüßt.

Das ließ wieder einmal Vermutungen über die Futterzubereitung der modernen, wenn auch etwas ungewöhnlichen Haustiere zu, ebenso wie über den Untergang der Welt und darüber, was Elvis wohl von Tangas mit Winnie Puh – Aufdruck und Strasssteinchen gehalten haben mochte.

Ryoga indes fand ich in meinem Zimmer wieder. Bis aufs Äußerste angespannt saß er auf meinem Bett und wartete offenbar auf meine Ankunft – das erkannte ich daran, dass er, als ich die Tür öffnete, wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufsprang und – Moment. Von der Tarantel gestochen? Das ist ja nicht so ganz korrekt. Die Tarantel ist ja kein stechendes Insekt, sondern einer der gewöhnlichen, pelzigen Arachniden. Von daher wäre es wohl eher treffend zu sagen, Ryoga sprang auf, als sei er gebissen oder besser, mit den Schneidwerkzeugen an der Mundöffnung einer Tarantel bearbeitet worden. Aaaaaaach ja. Viel besser.

Wieder einmal hatte ihn also die alte Befangenheit ergriffen! Was konnte ich bloß tun, um ihn dazu zu überreden, sich den hemmungslosen Freuden der Lust, der Lust am Leben und am Lachen hinzugeben? Ich beschloss, ihn ersteinmal ein wenig aufzulockern, indem ich ihm fröhlich und betont freundlich eine Massage anbot. Die Atmosphäre sollte locker und leicht sein, damit wir uns endlich richtig amüsieren konnten!

Der gute Ryoga reagierte wie immer auf eines meiner Angebote: Unentschlossen. Auf der einen Seite schien er seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu wollen, auf der anderen nichts mehr zu wollen, als sich meiner Erfahrung im Umgang mit sich sträubenden Opfern zu ergeben. Trotzdem kostete es mich noch einige Überzeugungsarbeit, bis ich ihn so weit hatte!

„Nun komm schon Ryoga! Das wird dir gefallen! Erst werde ich dich ganz langsam einschmieren und dich dann so richtig mit meinen Händen bearbeiten! Na, klingt das nicht verführerisch?!", versuchte ich es mit rauer Stimme und sah mich gleichzeitig nach etwas Trinkbarem in meiner Umgebung um. Ryoga nickte wortlos – lag es nur am dämmrigen Licht in meinem Zimmer, oder war er sehr, sehr blass?

„Hast du vielleicht etwas zu trinken gesehen? Meine Kehle ist so ausgedörrt – wenn ich nicht gleich was annähernd Feuchtes zum Schlucken finde, vergehe ich hier in Verlangen nach einem Tropfen Flüssigkeit!" Hmm. Irgendetwas stimmte mit Ryoga nicht. Eigentlich hatte ich beabsichtigt, ihn mit meiner etwas übertriebenen, theatralischen Art zum Lachen und somit aus seiner zurückhaltenden Beklemmung zu bringen. „Hast du dort bei dir vielleicht etwas versteckt, na?"

Irgendwie wollte es mir einfach nicht gelingen. Ich wusste, dass ich absolut zusammenhanglosen Blödsinn redete, aber er sah mich nur mit glasigem Blick an, so, als sei er in Gedanken weit von der Realität entfernt.

Auch schien er ein wenig zu schwitzen... Besorgt beugte ich mich zu ihm runter – zu meiner Schwester, welche kraftlos wieder auf meinem Bett Platz genommen hatte und starr in verkrampfter Haltung vor mir saß. Er war doch nicht etwa krank?!

„Ryoga, geht es dir nicht gut?" Ryoga wich ein wenig zurück – sein Blick jedoch von meinen Augen ein Stück weit an mir herunter. Hatte ich etwa einen Fleck auf meiner Bluse? Unauffällig sah ich an mir nach unten – aber da war kein Soßenunglück oder dergleichen. Das konnte es also nicht gewesen sein. War ich ihm zu nahe gekommen? Oh weh! Hoffentlich hatte ich mich ihm nicht aufgedrängt! Wahrscheinlich ging das alles ihm doch ein wenig zu schnell... Wie würde er nun darauf reagieren, wenn ich ihm meine neusten Gefühle für ihn gestand? Jedoch hatte ich bemerkt, dass die oberen Knöpfe meiner Bluse sich gelöst hatten, und so drehte ich mich so unauffällig wie möglich um und schloss sie, bevor Ryoga etwas merken konnte. Ich wusste zwar, dass Ryoga nicht der Typ Mann dafür war, so etwas auszunutzen oder an solche Dinge wie ispannen/i auch nur zu denken, aber ich wollte ja keinen falschen Eindruck vermitteln! Er sollte doch nicht denken, ich sei eine absolute Schlampe, ein durchtriebenes Flittchen und wolle ihn zu einer verbotenen Inzestbeziehung verleiten!

Ich hustete – meine Kehle war furchtbar rau und kratzte. Wo war noch mal? Achja! Seitdem in einem namhaften Supermarkt kleine Minikühlschränke im Angebot waren, hatte ich Kasumi so lange von ihnen vorgeschwärmt, bis sie und Vater mir einen solchen kauften.

Sie müssen wissen, werter Leser, dass ich nachts des öfteren aufwache und Durst habe. Am besten beruhigt mich dann Milch – sie macht mich müde und schläfrig, sodass ich bald einschlafen kann. Da ich allerdings auf meinem Weg in die Küche immer wieder verstörende Laute aus Kasumis Zimmer, wie zum Beispiel das Rasseln von Ketten, die scharf klingenden Laute von Peitschenhieben und den ein oder anderen Aufschrei höre, die mich dann doch eher aufwühlen , sodass selbst Milch mir nicht mehr helfen kann, litt ich in letzter Zeit oft an den Folgen von Schlafmangel. Deswegen wollte ich auch schon des öfteren Doktor Tofu, meinen Sojaengel, aufsuchen, allerdings war seine Praxis oft geschlossen – und wenn man ihn sieht, hält man es eher für nötig, dass er einen Arzt besucht. Die Leute fangen schon an zu tuscheln – er habe eine seltene Form des Rheumas, sodass er sich nur dann bewegt, wenn es unbedingt sein muss, da er sonst die Schmerzen nicht aushält. Auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass er Rheuma hat, so muss doch ein Fünkchen Wahrheit an den Gerüchten sein – als ich ihm doch einmal begegnete, konnte er kaum ein Bein vor das andere setzten und wagte aus Furcht vor weiteren Schmerzen nicht, mir zuzuwinken.

Nun – um mir den Weg nach unten in die Küche zu ersparen, besaß ich ab jenem Zeitpunkt, an welchem ich doch neugierig geworden war, was der Grund für die seltsamen Geräusche aus Kasumis Zimmer waren, und Kasumi befragte, meinte sie, sie sei so in unseren neuen Fernseher verliebt – ich sage ihnen! Das ist ein Modell! Plasma, 120160 cm Bildschirmdiagonale! Vater war mal wieder dem Kaufrausch erlegen. Das Teil wiegt mit der bereits im Geschäft, wie Vater sagte, montierten Wandfassung weiß Gott wie viel und passt kaum durch eine Tür und auch nicht zur restlichen Einrichtung, aber er wollte mal wieder vor den Nachbarn protzen... Von daher verstehe ich nicht, wieso er und Herr Saotome das Ding in der Nacht gekauft und zu uns gebracht hatten, wenn die Nachbarn den Einzug gar nicht sehen konnten. Danach hatte es uns Stunden gekostet, das Stück Wand, welches aus Dekozwecken noch an der Fassung hing, von der Fassung zu lösen.- , dass sie jeden Abend vor dem Einschlafen den Fernseher samt eingebautem DVD-Player die Treppe hinauf in ihr Zimmer schleppte, um sich ihre Sammeledition der englischen Akademie für Kultur und Geschichte des frühen Mittelalters mit all seinen furchtbaren Foltermethoden und Hexenverbrennungen anzusehen. Um nicht gestört zu werden, würde sie deshalb auch ihre Tür abschließen und die Rücklehne eines Stuhls unter die Türklinke klemmen.

Kasumi hat einen seltsamen Geschmack! Außerdem bin ich auch ein wenig über ihre Kräfte erstaunt – jetzt, wo sie es doch so schwer hat. Als ich sie nämlich fragte, aus welchem Grund sie so rot im Gesicht sei, erklärte sie mir den traurigen Hintergrund – sie war schon in den Wechseljahren und wurde ständig von Hitzewallungen geplagt. Die Arme!

Mich würden derartige Sendungen eher weniger beruhigen, glaube ich. Aber jedem das seine!

Nun denn – der Minikühlschrank wurde in meinem Zimmer installiert, und ich hatte nun immer Milch parat, wenn ich sie brauchte. Warum hatte ich nicht schon längst daran gedacht?

Durstig, wie ich war, ging ich direkt zum Kühlschrank, bückte mich und nahm mir eine frische Flasche angenehm kühler Milch. Hinter mir vernahm ich ein Japsen, sodass ich mich schnell voller Besorgnis umdrehte.

Jedoch ging es dem armen Ryoga wohl doch noch verhältnismäßig gut – er spielte mit meinem Kissen, indem er es schwer atmend hoch warf und dann wieder auffing. Ich wendete mich wieder dem Kühlschrank zu, rückte unauffällig meinen Minirock zurecht und nahm einen großen Schluck, der meine Kehle herrlich kühlte und erfrischte. iIrgendwie/i musste ich meine neue Schwester aufheitern können. Wie wäre es, wenn ich mich ein wenig zum Narren machte, um ihm die Nervosität zu nehmen? Aber wie könnte ich, die Unfehlbare, mich je zum Narren machen?!!

Schließlich hatte ich ja noch viel mit ihm vor! Als ich noch einmal zum Trinken ansetzte, kam mir die zündende Idee, wie ich mich zumindest ein bisschen lächerlich machen konnte. Aber auch diese Taktik schien nicht zu fruchten. Denn als ich mich umdrehte, um stolz meinen neuen Milchbart zu präsentieren, schien Ryoga eher entsetzt als erheitert. Starr sah er mich an... bevor er in Ohnmacht fiel.

Ich seufzte tief. Irgendetwas musste ich falsch machen.

Als Ryoga wieder erwachte, hatte ich gute Neuigkeiten für ihn:

„Ryoga, endlich! Ich hab mir schon Sorgen um dich gemacht! Hör mal... Möchtest du nicht hier übernachten? Es ist jetzt zu spät, denke ich, um dich nach Hause zu bringen. Außerdem haben wir ja noch gar nicht unsere Einkäufe ausprobiert!"

Ryoga schien wirklich ein wenig krank zu sein. Oder war er immer so schweigsam? Ungefähr ab dem Moment, ab welchem ich ihm angeboten hatte, bei mir zu übernachten, starrte er mich nur mit diesem entrückten Blick an, der mich um sein Wohlbefinden sorgen ließ. Vielleicht musste ich es ihm einfach ein wenig schmackhaft machen – oder hatte er etwa Angst, in einem fremden Haus mit fremden Menschen zu übernachten?

Doch da konnte ich ihn ja beruhigen!

„Wenn du dir Sorgen um meine Familie machst – das ist nicht nötig. Seltsamerweise werden wir das Haus in dieser Nacht ganz allein für uns haben. Falls das einer der Gründe ist, wegen welchen du dich scheust, mit mir hier zu schlafen, dann sei unbesorgt! Vater, Happosai und Herr Saotome sind auf einen nächtlichen Streifzug verschwunden, Nabiki und ihr neuer pelziger Arbeitssklave schaffen mit einem neuen, diabolischen Plan Kuno an „den passenden Ort, um die Magie wirken zu lassen" und Kasumi ist zum Reiten unterwegs – daher auch die Peitsche, sagt sie." (Wem diese Ereignisse sonderbar vorkommen: Auch ich war ein wenig verwundert. Vor allem: Wo war nur P-chan? Doch viel wichtiger: warum verschwanden plötzlich alle? Jedoch habe ich erfahren, dass es in vielen Geschichten zum plötzlichen Verschwinden aller „Störfaktoren" kommt, wenn, wie sagte man mir?, wenn das Bienchen einen Frontal– oder auch in manchen, schauderhaften Fällen einen Rektalangriff auf das Blümchen macht. Was auch immer das bedeuten soll. Auch wurde mir gesagt, dass ich es nicht nötig hätte, diese Merkwürdigkeit näher zu erläutern – Leser würden diese absolute, unerklärliche Zufälligkeit im Allgemeinen nicht interessieren. Der allgemeine Leser konzentriert sich nur auf das Schauspiel des Stachelträgers und der zerbrechlichen, taufeuchten Schönheit – ob nun klassisch, in fünf Akten mit Spannungsaufbau bis zum phänomenalen Höhepunkt und Schwelgen bis zur Auflösung oder der Katastrophe – sie sei neun Monate später zu erwarten, heißt es. Warum erst dann? Das sagte man mir nicht. – oder modern.)

Ryoga legte den Kopf schief, sodass ein wenig Sabber aus einem Mundwinkel tropfte, verdrehte dann die Augen und fiel ein weiteres Mal in Ohnmacht.

Da ich nicht noch einmal eine Viertelstunde darauf warten wollte, dass der Herr endlich aufwacht, beschloss ich, den Prozess mit Hilfe eines Eimers, randvoll mit kaltem Wasser gefüllt versteht sich, zu beschleunigen.

Wie ich herausfand, sollte diese Methode einen gewaltigen Haken haben.

Ich wusste, dass mein Vorhaben sehr gemein war – schließlich ging es dem armen Ryoga nicht gut! Aber ich wollte nun endlich meinen Spaß haben!

So schlich ich mich denn also mit dem schweren Eimer an den ahnungslosen Jungen heran – nur um festzustellen, dass er wohl doch nicht ganz so ahnungslos war. Gerade als ich im begriff war, den gesamten Inhalt auf meine neue Schwester zu ergießen, fuhr jene aus ihrer Ohnmacht hoch, schlug reflexartig nach dem Eimer in meinen Händen, traf ihn und, wie sollten es die Physik und mein ungnädiges Schicksal anders wollen, überschüttete imich/i mit einem guten Schwall kalten Wassers.

Einen Moment lang war ich unentschlossen, ob ich Ryoga nun böse sein wollte, dass er eines meiner wenigen weißen Shirts völlig durchnässt hatte, oder lachen sollte – ich entschied mich für letzteres, da sein bedröppelter Gesichtsausdruck einfach köstlich war!

„Also wirklich, Ryoga" , formte ich mühsam glucksend unter einem Lachen die Silben, „Schäm dich, jetzt bin ich ganz nass! Alles nur deine Schuld! Sieh mich nur an!" Und wie er das tat!

Tatsächlich sah es eher so aus, als wären seine Augenhöhlen im Verhältnis zu seinen Augen zu klein, sodass sie ein wenig hervorstanden. Sagen tat er allerdings nichts. Also versuchte ich es weiter, ihn zu Zungenarbeit und Tönen – also zu einem Gespräch – zu verführen.

„Hilf mir wenigstens dabei, mich abzutrocknen! Ich fühl mich so klebrig... Wir wollen ja endlich unseren Spaß haben, nicht wahr?"

Hmm. Ryoga schien sehr, sehr müde zu sein. So oft konnte niemand ohnmächtig werden – er war wohl einfach so übermüdet, dass er einfach auf der Stelle einschlief. Mit Nasenbluten? Ungewöhnlich, aber soll schon mal vorkommen.

Dann würde das wohl an diesem Abend nichts mehr mit der Modenschau werden, wenn der Arme so furchtbar erschöpft war. Es war ja auch ein langer Tag. Also deckte ich ihn ordnungsgemäß zu und begann, mich bettfertig zu machen.

Was mochte der nächste Tag wohl alles an Überraschungen bringen? Wie wäre es, wenn wir wieder meine neue Lieblingswirtschaft besuchten...?

Das würde ein Spaß werden! Vielleicht konnte ich ihm dann ja endlich... meine neusten Gefühle gestehen?

Wieder einmal erstaunte mich die exquisite Ausstattung und Dekoration des kleinen Lokals. An die Wände gesprühte Totenköpfe, Glasscherben dekorativ im unrhythmisch flackernden Licht der Deckenbeleuchtung glitzernd auf der Theke ausgestreut und allzeit beliebte Scherzartikel wie Kunst-Erbrochenes oder künstliche Blutlachen lagen auf dem Boden (und sahen nebenbei verdammt echt aus – so echt, dass man mit ihnen den Jurassic-Park Wasserglastest zur Feststellung flüssiger Flüssigfestlichkeiten mit ihnen durchführen konnte – und sie den Test ibestanden/i, was, wie der Scherzartikelfreund weiß, bisher nur wenigen Herstellern gelungen ist, die Konsistenz des Plastiks so zu wählen, dass die Artikel den Test bestehen) herum. Ich liebe Themenlokale! Hier gaben sich die Leute wirklich Mühe!

Da ich wissen wollte, ob Ryoga in diesem Punkt genauso empfand wie ich, drehte ich mich wieder zu ihm um.

Meine Frage jedoch vergaß ich augenblicklich, als ich seinen verzogenen, leicht verzweifelt wirkenden Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Ob etwas nicht stimmte?

Meine Besorgnis ob seines Wohlergehens brachte ich auch kurzum zum Ausdruck – allerdings verstand ich nur „Akane, ich-" von seiner Antwort, bevor laut dröhnend die ersten Gitarrenklänge ertönten und jede Unterhaltung bis zu einem gewissen Grad erstickte.

Ich sah, wie sich seine Lippen bewegten, verstand jedoch nur vage Wortfetzen. Natürlich war ich sehr besorgt, da Ryoga sich in den letzten Tagen so eigenartig benommen hatte und ständig einschlief oder seltsamen Stimmungsschwankungen unterworfen war. Allerdings fesselte mich der Text des Liedes – so viel ich verstanden hatte, spielte an diesem Abend wieder die gleiche Band wie an jenem, an welchem ich Ryoga meine Gefühle gestand. Diese Band wurde wahrscheinlich vom deutschen Kultusministerium gesponsert, oder die lustig aussehenden Herren auf der Bühne hatten einfach eine Schwäche für deutsche Lieder, da sie an diesem Abend größtenteils Lieder jener Sprache übersetzt hatten und nun fröhlich ins Mikrofon grölten. – sodass ich mich voll und ganz auf die einzelnen Worte konzentrieren konnte.

Welche Metapherngewandtheit diese „Ärzte" an den Tag legten! „Männer sind Schweine" war wirklich ein grandioser Song! Flüchtig musste ich an mein süßes P-chan denken, wie er jetzt vielleicht wieder in meinem Zimmer in einem selbstzusammengescharrten Nest aus meiner Unterwäsche schlief und so putzig schnarchte.

Jedoch blieben meine Gedanken nicht lange bei dem süßen kleinen Tierchen, und ich konnte mich auch nicht so recht auf den Text des Liedes konzentrieren, da Ryoga, je weiter das Lied fortschritt, immer blasser zu werden schien und seine Augen einen entsetzten Ausdruck annahmen. Was war bloß mit ihm los?? In den letzten Tagen war er so...- Halt.

Natürlich! In den letzten Tagen! Hallo! Da klingelte doch was bei der Formulierung – und das war nicht der chronische Tinnitus, der eine Folge eines weiteren meiner überaus erfolgreichen, beweiskräftigen Versuche, Doc Tofu davon zu überzeugen, dass ich die richtige Braut für ihn bin (aus der Episode – ich bin ja so kinderfreundlich, dass mich meine Geduld selbst dann nicht verlässt, wenn eine Horde kleiner, unzufriedener Bälger mit der voluminösen Qualität eines Megaphons mein Trommelfell so richtig zum Beben bringt). Stimmungsschwankungen, ständige Müdigkeit, seine Unruhe und nun die Tatsache, dass er nicht auf einem Fleck sitzen bleiben wollte, sondern nervös und angespannt auf seinem Platz stets hin- und herrutschte.

Messerscharf schlussfolgerte ich: Der arme Kerl hatte seine Tage.

Ich werde auch immer schrecklich biestig und habe meine kleinen Macken, wenn es mir so geht. Von daher empfand ich größtes Mitleid für ihn – was ihn wahrscheinlich noch mehr verunsicherte. Im Hintergrund hörte ich es immer wieder „Männer sind Schweine" dröhnen, versuchte ihn jedoch mit meinem Blick dazu zu bringen, mit mir zu reden. Vielleicht konnte ich ihm ja helfen?

Ich sah, wie er versuchte, zum Sprechen anzusetzen, jedoch abbrach und errötete. Das einzige, was meine Ohren erreichte, waren die ausklingenden Worte des Sängers „sie wollen alle nur das eine". Die Frage, was mit der Metapher „das eine" gemeint war, stellte ich in meinem Fragenkatalog hinten an und versuchte zu ergründen, was Ryoga so beschämte.

Wie sollte ich dieses Problem nun lösen? Ich war doch seine Schwester! Ich musste ihn doch eigentlich besser als die neuen Saisonmodelle aus der Mailänder Modewoche kennen – und doch wusste ich nicht, was sein wirkliches Problem war.

Wie in der Schule beschloss ich, die Aufgabe als Transferaufgabe zu behandeln und auf meine eigenen Erfahrungen zurückzugreifen.

Sein Problem? Natürlich!

Zögernd ergriff ich seine Hand und versuchte, gegen die Lautsprecher und die Stimme des Sängers anzukämpfen – das Lied näherte sich seinem Ende, und nun lohnte es sich auch nicht mehr, dem Sänger zuzuhören.

i"Ryoga, ich weiß/i wo dein Problem liegt, und..." i„...Männer sind Schweine..."/i

i"ich will/i dir gerne helfen." „sie wollen alle i nur das eine/i"

„Ich kann dir gerne etwas... nunja... von mir geben. Du weißt schon. Aber ich hab' nur Tampons dabei – hast du die schon einmal benutzt?"

Wow, die Musik war ganz schön laut! Ryoga hatte anscheinend echte Schwierigkeiten, mich zu verstehen, denn er rief etwas hysterisch klingend „WAS?" gegen die Schallwellen an.

Endlich ebbten die Töne ab, und die Bandmitglieder nutzten die Pause zwischen dem gerade beendeten und dem noch anstehenden Lied dazu, noch schnell ein mittlerweile sicher wohl temperiertes, abgestandenes Dosenbier hinunterzukippen – und ich nutzte die Chance, um meine Frage, die er offensichtlich nicht verstanden hatte, noch einmal zu wiederholen.

„Wäre das dein erstes Mal?"

Mit weit aufgerissen Augen saß er einfach da, sagte nichts und nickte erst nach geraumer Zeit zur Antwort. Hatte ich es doch geahnt! Aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er sich so sehr davor fürchtete! Nun, mir war beim ersten Mal auch nicht so richtig wohl... Es war wohl wieder einmal Zeit, meiner Schwester auszuhelfen!! Ich musste sie von ihren Ängsten befreien!

Ich verstärkte kurz den Druck auf seine Hand, lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und fasste Mut, ihm zu helfen.

„Willst du es mal versuchen? Das ist besser, als wenn du... nunja. Weißt du, du brauchst wirklich keine Angst zu haben, dass es irgendwie allzu sehr wehtut. Ich hab da Erfahrung – mir ging's doch ganz genau so! Zuerst bist du total aufgeregt und alles, aber das legt sich. Du brauchst nur ein bisschen Übung! Wenn du möchtest sage ich dir auch Schritt für Schritt alles, was du machen musst! Ich bin immer für dich da!"

Scharf sog er die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein, und für einen kurzen Moment sah ich einen seiner kleinen Reißzähne aufblitzen. Wie süß! Genau wie bei P-chan! Mit bebender Stimme fragte er, ob das mein Ernst sei.

„Natürlich! Da gehört leider ein bisschen mehr dazu als einfach reinschieben und fertig. Aber das ist nicht schwer!", ich beschloss, die Stimmung aufzulockern, indem ich mit einem verschwörerischen Zwinkern scherzte „Wenn du willst, zeige ich dir die Kunst darin!".

Das schien die benötigte Motivationsspritze zu sein. Gerade als die Band erneut zu einem Lied, diesmal mit der Grundaussage „Du musst ein Schwein sein auf dieser Welt", ansetzte, schien in seinem Kopf die letzte Barriere gefallen zu sein. Begeistert sprang er mit leuchtenden Augen auf und zerrte mich an der Hand zu den Toiletten. Ich war ganz überwältigt von seiner mit einem Male überraschend offenen und selbstbewussten Art! Wahrscheinlich hatte der arme Junge einfach immer eine ältere Schwester gebraucht, die ihm half, auch über die größte Beklemmung und Angst hinweg zu kommen.

Ohne Umschweife und falsche Scham eroberte er das Reich der Damentoiletten und zog mich mit seinen kleinen Schwitzepfötchen an mich. Mittlerweile pflaumenrot im Gesicht – Moment. Pflaumenrot?

Konnte man das so sagen?

Ganz in meinen Gedanken gefangen, ob man nicht doch lieber pflaumenviolett oder „pflaumig- violett mit einer Spur 4 Tage altem Bluterguss" sagen sollte, bemerkte ich nicht wirklich etwas davon, was Ryoga mich fragte. Erst als er mich in Richtung einer angelehnten, offensichtlich unverschlossenen ergo unbesetzten Kabine zog, begann die Realität, sich mit einem gezielten Tritt ans Schienbein bemerkbar zu machen.

Nein! Er musste das alleine machen! Da konnte ich ihm doch nicht helfen!

Lächelnd schubste ich den offensichtlich von meinen Handlungen verunsicherten Ryoga in die Kabine und schloss die Tür hinter ihm.

„Akane...?" Etwas knirschte unter meinem Schuh, und voller Verwunderung erkannte ich eine nun etwas demolierte Spritze. Wie kam die denn hier hin? Nun aber war keine Zeit, sich über die Herkunft der Spritze zu wundern.

„Ryoga, hör mir zu... Du musst das ganz alleine machen. Ich kann dir zwar sagen, was du genau tun musst, aber... Da kann ich dir nun wirklich nicht angreifen."

„Wie jetzt? Alleine?"

„Ach ja richtig! Ich Dummerchen!" Ich hatte vergessen, ihm einen Tampon zu geben! Mit einem kichernden „Hier! Fang!" warf ich ihm das baumwollne Geschoss zu und hörte nur ein „Was?", bevor ein mädchenhafter Schrei aus Ryogas Kehle hervorbrach.

„Was ist denn Ryoga? Stimmt was nicht?"

„Akane... Ich bin nicht allein. Hier liegt eine bewusstlose Frau – und murmelt ständig irgendwas vor sich hin. Akane. HOL MICH HIER RAUS!"

Bei dieser süßen Ausrede musste ich einfach lachen! Ich hatte irgendwie erwartet, dass er versuchen würde, sich noch einmal rauszureden. Dieser kleine, putzige Angsthase!

„Nein, Ryoga! Die Ausrede zählt nicht!"

„Das ist keine Ausrede! Sie trägt Netzstrumpfhosen, darüber eine ¾ Leggins mit Leopardenpunkten, Ankleboots aus abgewetztem Wildleder und ein Rolling Stones Fanshirt mit diesem komischen Mund und... dieser Zunge drauf! Und... Wuäää! Sie hat einen Dreitagebart!! So etwas würde ich mir nie im Leben ausdenken!" Tatsächlich – so eine modische Geschmacklosigkeit könnte sich niemand innerhalb so kurzer Zeit ausdenken. Über Netzstrumpfhosen noch eine LeoLeggins- und das war erst der Anfang der Grausamkeiten.

iAußer/i natürlich diese Vorstellungen spukten schon länger in Ryogas Kopf herum und stellten seine geheimen, inneren Wünsche dar. Das musste es sein!

Jetzt wusste ich zumindest schon einmal, was ich ihm zu Weihnachten schenken konnte.

Die graphischen Details der nächsten Momente lasse ich in meinen Erzählungen lieber einmal aus. Schließlich ist so ein erstes Mal ein ganz intimer, privater Augenblick im Leben einer jungen Frau. Aber ich glaube, das hat Ryoga und mich noch ein kleines Stück näher zusammen gebracht.

Und genau das führte mich wieder einmal in einen inneren Konflikt – so langsam wusste ich nicht mehr, ob ich für ihn wirklich nur wie für eine Schwester empfand. Ich fühlte mich so tief mit ihm verbunden, dass es mir schwer fiel, meine Gefühle in eine kleine Schachtel mit der Aufschrift „bloß eine deiner Schwestern" zu packen. Da war noch so viel mehr... und ich konnte kaum wagen, mich mit meinen Gedanken in diesen gefährlichen Sumpf der Ungewissheit zu begeben. Denn wer konnte ahnen, wie tief man einsinken würde, setzte man einmal einen Fuß ab vom gefestigten Pfad?

Mal ganz davon abzusehen, dass da nicht nur eklige Insekten rumschwirren, sondern auch dieser morastige Modder nur sauschlecht von meinen neuen Tretern abgehen würde. Pfui!

Als wir vor den Türen des Themenlokals standen, wehte uns die kühle Nachtluft entgegen. Herrlich erfrischend atmete ich ein letztes Mal unbeschwert ein und suchte Mut – ich wollte es wagen.

Länger konnte ich es ohnehin sicherlich nicht aushalten. Ich musste ihm endlich meine Gefühle gestehen – und es war besser, wenn er es von mir und nicht irgendjemand anderem erfahren würde.

„Ryoga..." Er sah mich an und seine Augen glänzten, blickten mich forschend aber auch so unendlich sanft und liebevoll an. Ich musste an so viele Dinge gleichzeitig denken – würde Satte 1 „Schmetter-Inge mit Lauch" absetzen, wenn ich einen Abend lang einmal nicht darum kämpfte, die mickrige Einschaltquote aufrecht zu erhalten, würde P-chan mich wieder einmal, einen meiner Spitzen-BHs hinter sich herschleifend schwanzwedelnd begrüßen, sobald ich durch die Tür zu meinem Schlafzimmer schritt oder würde er wieder einmal auf großer Ferkelreise sein (seitdem er „Schweinchen Babe in der großen Stadt" gesehen hatte, war er kaum noch zu halten) , wie würden die Tabellenergebnisse der 2. Liga aussehen?

„Ja, Akane...?" Zärtlich strichen seine Augen über mein Gesicht, zärtlich nahm eine der örtlichen Bordsteinschwalben einen der jungen Gockel, die schon ordentlich einen gezwitschert hatten, zur Nachahmung von Vögeln unter die Fittiche, zärtlich segelte eine Flasche mit zärtlich im zärtlich flackernden Licht der zärtlichen Straßenlaterne funkelndem grünen Glas knapp an Ryogas zärtlich aussehendem Hinterkopf vorbei...

Ein magischer Moment! Alles war so... zärtlich, irgendwie.

„Ryoga... Seit 5 Minuten und 31 nein, jetzt 32 Sekunden habe ich beschlossen, dich über meine wahren Gefühle aufzuklären. Ich empfinde für dich nicht das gleiche, wie für eine Schwester."

„Oh Akane..."

„Ryoga... willst du... willst du..."

Ich atmete tief ein. Jetzt oder nie!

„Willst du meine Zwillingsschwester sein?"

Um uns herum war alles still. Naja – bis auf die schreienden Rocker im Themenlokal und ein Beispiel für herausragend schlechte Schauspielkunst, wie sie nur in einer Telenovela vom Kaliber „Schmetter-Inge mit Lauch" stammen konnte, aus einem offenen Fenster in die Nacht hinaus schallte und mir für einen kurzen Moment Erleichterung verschaffte – noch war der Kampf um den Sendeplatz nicht verloren!

Ryogas Reaktion jedoch fiel nicht ganz so aus, wie ich es mir erhofft hatte. Er sollte sich eigentlich freuen... Zumindest einmal etwas sagen.

Stattdessen sah er mich nur an. Mit einem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, den ich als „Absolute Verzweiflung" identifizieren würde. So, als ob er kurz davor wäre, loszuheulen.

Meine Güte – diese Tage nahmen ihn ja ganz schön mit.

Ryoga erinnerte mich an einen Mann, der bereits alle Hoffnung auf die Existenz von Verstand bei seinem Publikum begraben hat, jemand, der stets so einen leicht süßlichen, fruchtigen Duft, welcher so eine Art Fusion zwischen scharfem Reinigungsmittel und Desinfektionsmittel darstellte, trug und damit immer genau so roch wie mein Papa, wenn er wieder einmal schwankend mit einer Prostatatituierten heimkam, um ihr mit ihrer schlimmen Prostata zu helfen, wie er sagte. Nach dem Stöhnen und gelegentlichen Schreien aus seinem Zimmer zu urteilen musste die Behandlung nicht nur anstrengend sondern auch enorm schmerzhaft sein. Kurzum: Ryoga erinnerte mich an meinen Religionslehrer – kurz, bevor, wie sagten die Polizisten noch mal?, ah ja!, bevor er einen „Durchhänger beim Abhängen", „sein Genick 'n Knick" und er so viel Stress hatte, dass er sich letzten Endes keine Luft mehr machen konnte, da das „Seil" – was auch immer dieser medizinische Fachausdruck heißen soll – ihm bis zum Hals stand. Das war immer ein toller Religionsunterricht gewesen! Eine meiner Lieblingsgeschichten war die von „Johannes dem Säufer" gewesen. Seine offensichtlich auch – so oft wie er sie uns erzählte.

In meinen nostalgischen Erinnerungen aus Tagen voller Sonnenschein und gesundheitlich bedenklichem Schulkantinenessen versunken, hatte ich zuerst nicht bemerkt, wie Ryoga anfing, erst leise vor sich hin zu kichern, dann jedoch frei heraus lachte und sich nicht mehr wirklich einkriegen konnte.

Jetzt erinnerte er mich eher an einen Geistesgestörten.

Hatte ich ihn etwa beleidigt?

Dann war er mit einem Mal vollkommen still und sah mich mit einem schiefen Grinsen an, das ich nicht so ganz deuten konnte. Ein periodebedingter Stimmungsumschwung? War da ein wahnsinniges Funkeln in seinen Augen, das einen Anflug von Nervenzusammenbruch trug?

„Akane... Ich fürchte, ich empfinde nicht das selbe für dich."

... ... ... Wie bitte??

Ich dachte, meine Welt würde zusammenbrechen. Ich dachte, sie würde in tausend Splitter zerspringen und –

„Sondern weitaus mehr." Ok, also jetzt verstand ich offiziell gar nichts mehr. Wie kann man mehr als für eine Zwillingsschwester empfinden? Wie?

Mit einem Male sah ich mich in einer geistigen Szenerie à la packende, spannungsgeladene Schlussminuten am Schwarzweiß-Flughafen in der dramatischen Schlussszene aus Casablanca in Ilsa's Rolle: Rick hat mich gerade getäuscht, setzt zum Rebound an und verpasst Team Victor sein Ausreisevisum – aber es wird noch spannender: Zum Schlusspfiff sieht Rick seiner „Kleinen" Ilsa, in diesem Vergleich meiner Wenigkeit, noch einmal tief in die schwarzweißen Augen und Ilsa, also Ich, versteht grad gar nichts mehr, tragischerweise noch nicht einmal Bahnhof, da ich mich gerade auf einem Flughafen in Lissabon befinde.

Oh Ilsa – nun weiß ich endlich, wie du dich gefühlt hast! Man steht einfach planlos in der Landschaft rum und rafft inichts/i mehr!

Aber ob man's glaubt oder nicht – dieses durchaus interessante imaginäre Image (an dieser Stelle möchte ich auf die äußerst gelungene, doppelte Alliteration hinweisen) – ein junger, manisch grinsender Mann steht zuckend vor einem Mädchen mit großen, runden, verständnislosen Augen und vor Schock weit aufgerissenem Mund vor der Hintergrundkulisse eines kleinen, heruntergekommenen Rockcafés mit sich im Accord in den Rinnstein übergebenden Schlägern – wurde sogar noch skurriler und amüsanter.

Ryoga muss wohl in seiner Tollpatschigkeit gestolpert sein und ist auf den Mund gefallen.

Auf meinen.

So ein kleiner Trottel!

Habe ich Ihnen zu viel versprochen? Nun wissen Sie, wie ausgerechnet Ryoga Hibiki und ich, Akane Tendo, zusammenfanden. Ach halt! Noch habe ich Ihnen ja noch gar nicht erklärt, wie die Ente zum Korn gekommen ist, wie es Ranma nun geht, wie Kuno zu Nabikis Opfer wurde oder wie mein Schnuckischatzi versuchte, mir das mit den Bienchen und Blümchen begreiflich zu machen. Das alles ist ein wenig schwierig zu erklären...

Ich denke, davon werde ich Ihnen ein andermal berichten! Schließlich brauche ich ja einen guten Aufhänger für die Fortsetzung meiner Autobiographie!

Coming soon: Die etwas andere Limone


End file.
